


Reunion

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my favorite piece I've written. It ranges from angst to fluff to smut. The chapters are short but there's 30 of them. It was all originally published on tumblr and is also on wattpad. It's the story of what happened or well should have happened beginning with Frankie's arrival at the jury house. Beginning with Chapter 5 it's told in first person from Zach's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit published July 18, 2015

The first six members of the BB16 jury were sitting in the backyard of the house they had been sequestered in since their evictions from the Big Brother house. The camera crews were there and setting up to capture the arrival of the seventh juror. Each of the six had a few staged lines they needed to say before the seventh person would be brought it.

 

“Who do you think it is?” Christine asked.

 

“I hope it’s Cody or Derrick,” Hayden answered immediately.

 

“Derrick,” Christine agreed. “I hope it’s Derrick.”

 

“It’ll probably be Victoria,” Zach mumbled under his breath. “Cause that’s what I want to deal with for the next few days.” The rest of the jurors continued to voice their opinions about which of the five remaining houseguests they did and didn’t want to see.

 

After a little while, the back door of the house opened and Frankie exited through it. Zach’s back was to the door and when some of the other jurors looked as though they might say something to give him away, Frankie’s index finger flew to his lips. He approached Zach from behind and wrapped a blindfold carefully over Zach’s eyes.

 

Zach shouted and flailed confusedly, trying to remove the piece of cloth. “What the fuck?” he shouted angrily as everyone else laughed as they watched. Frankie put one of his hands on Zach’s shoulder and walked slowly around him before he sat down on Zach’s lap. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach’s waist and pressed a light kiss to his neck. Zach realized in a second who was on his lap and he reached for the blindfold over his eyes. Frankie stopped Zach’s hands and removed the blindfold himself, throwing it on the ground. Zach wrapped his arms tightly around Frankie’s back as he kissed Frankie’s neck without thinking for a few seconds. Zach pulled away from Frankie, keeping a hand on either of his sides and looking down at the shirt Frankie was wearing. “Nice shirt,” Zach said with a little giggle and a smile.

 

“You like?” Frankie asked sticking his chest out proudly. He had specifically chosen the shirt he was wearing for a reason. It was pink and said "TEAM ZACH" on the front. He’d gotten the shirt from the luxury competition the previous Thursday.

 

Zach giggled loudly and pulled Frankie back to him. Frankie smiled and kissed Zach’s neck enthusiastically. “I missed you so much,” he mumbled. “You were right, Zach. You were so right. I’m so sorry.” Tears were streaming down his face as he buried himself in Zach’s neck, flinging his arms around Zach’s shoulders, pulling their bodies as tight together as was possible.

 

Zach laughed and held Frankie tightly in his arms. “I forgive you, Babe,” Zach said soothingly as he ran his hands up and down Frankie’s back, holding him close. “It’s okay. I missed you, too,” he cooed gently. He kissed Frankie’s cheek lightly. “Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay, Babe. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie mumbled, kissing Zach’s neck again.

 

Zach smiled and squeezed Frankie tightly to his chest for a long minute. After Frankie’s breathing sounded as though it had returned to normal, Zach pulled Frankie away from him and used his thumbs to clear the remaining tears from Frankie’s eyes. “You okay?” Zach asked as he stared deeply into Frankie’s eyes.

 

Frankie smiled slightly and nodded once in Zach’s hands. “I am now,” he mumbled, hugging himself back to Zach tightly for a few seconds. He then climbed off of Zach’s lap and offered his hand to help Zach to his feet. Frankie then looked around at the other jurors. They all were looking away from where Zach and Frankie were sitting, except Nicole who kept stealing little glances while she giggled from Hayden’s lap. “Hey,” Frankie said as his face when a deep shade of scarlet. “Sorry, but um. I have a DVD we’re supposed to watch.”

 

“Oh, are you two done now?” Jocasta asked sarcastically, turning towards Frankie.

 

Frankie laughed loudly and threw his arms around Zach’s neck again. Frankie kissed Zach’s cheek lightly and smirked. “Never,” he said with a giggle. Frankie quickly linked his hand with Zach’s and all seven jurors walked back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit published on May 17, 2015.

Once they got into the living room, a producer instructed everyone where to sit. Hayden, Nicole, Donny, and Jocasta sat on the sofa. Christine was in one arm chair and Zach was in the other. They tried to have Frankie sit on the couch but her refused and settled himself on Zach’s lap, arms around Zach’s neck and a little smile on his lips. Zach smiled and snuggled Frankie closer to him, kissing his neck once.

 

The camera crews adjusted their positions so they could see everyone’s faces and the producer started the DVD. The first thing that was shown was Frankie winning the original HOH competition. “But wait,” Zach stuttered out. “If you won that, how?”

 

“We pressed a stupid fucking button. A big shiny button!” Frankie yelled angrily from Zach’s lap.

 

“A button?” Zach giggled, wrapping his arms around Frankie, trying to calm him.

 

“A stupid fucking button!” Frankie shouted again.

 

Zach giggled and kissed Frankie’s neck. “You’re hair looked good,” he whispered.

 

“My hair looked gross,” Frankie said indignantly.

 

“Lies. You could never look gross,” Zach insisted with a smile.

 

The jurors cheered while they watched Frankie nominate Cody.  They watched the week play out with confused smiles, until finally the buzzer went off and the twist was announced just before Derrick had a chance to cast his vote.

 

“A stupid fucking button,” Zach agreed, nodding quietly, still holding Frankie tightly in his lap.

 

“Beast-mode piece of shit,” Zach declared as Caleb was shown nominating Frankie next to Victoria for eviction.

 

“Never thought you’d have to say that again,” Frankie giggled.

 

“Never thought I’d actually mean it if I did,” Zach agreed. “Did they even tell you first or did you just think you were a pawn?”

 

“I knew. They’d told me they’d considered backdooring me during Caleb’s last HOH. I wasn’t surprised, but no, they continued to act like I was just a pawn.”

 

“Fucking bastards,” Zach mumbled angrily. “I don’t want to vote for any of those Froot Loops.”

 

“I don’t either,” Hayden agreed.

 

“I hope they take Victoria to the finale, so I can vote for her and see their faces,” Nicole laughed.

 

“You know, I’d consider it at this point,” Christine agreed.

 

“I think Derrick deserves it though,” Frankie said. “He clearly was able to play every single person in that house. He doesn’t win very much, but yet he’s never been on the block. He has some crazy powers of manipulation or something.”

 

“Something,” Zach agreed.

 

 **

 

“Christine, want to come do our Bible Study?” Jocasta asked getting to her feet after the camera crew had left them to settle in for their last few days in the jury house. Christine nodded and followed Jocasta to the dining room.

 

“Anyone mind if I put a movie on?” Donny asked heading towards the television.

 

“What’re you watching?” Hayden asked, his arms around Nicole on the sofa.

 

“Not sure, got any requests?”

 

Zach and Frankie however ignored all of the conversations around them, and continued staring into each other’s eyes hungrily for a long moment. Frankie was still curled up on Zach’s lap as they sat in the large arm chair next to the sofa. Zach suddenly broke the eye contact and kissed Frankie’s forehead gently. “Where’s your stuff?”

 

“By the front door. They told me to just leave it there and figure it out later so they could get the filming done.”

 

“Okay,” Zach said, lifting Frankie from his lap and getting to his feet. He took Frankie’s hand and pulled him along towards the front door and away from the other jurors. When they finally arrived in the entry way, Zach pulled Frankie to his chest, arms wrapping tightly around his back and a kiss landing lightly on his cheek. “We need to talk.”

 

“Okay,” Frankie said hesitantly, scanning Zach’s face for clues.

 

“I love you,” Zach mumbled, holding Frankie tight to his chest.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie said hesitantly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Zach asked, pulling back to look into Frankie’s eyes.

 

“You’re being weird today. I don’t know. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m enjoying this. But…”

 

Zach giggled. “I told you we need to talk. Let’s take your stuff to the bedroom first though, okay?”

 

“Where am I sleeping then?”

 

“I mean, I guess that’s up to you,” Zach said as he released Frankie and picked up one of the suitcases. “I know you don’t like sleeping alone though…”

 

 _Was that an offer?_ “Is there enough space? In your room, like for my stuff?”

 

“Of course. Hayden and Nicole are sharing one, I think we can manage,” Zach giggled, leading Frankie off towards the bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit published on May 17, 2015.

They arrived at Zach’s bedroom door which was standing open. Zach helped Frankie bring his luggage inside and helped him settle in. “I’d like to get a shower before we ‘talk’, if that’s okay,” Frankie said quietly as they flopped across Zach’s bed.

 

“Okay, I think I’ll get a shower, too,” Zach said as they both sat up on the edge of the bed.

 

The two each gathered clean clothes and the things they needed for showering and then crossed the hall into the large shared bathroom. There were two showers, so they both showered at the same time and got dressed quickly before crossing the hall back to the bedroom they were now sharing. Zach dropped his things on his dirty laundry pile and Frankie formed a pile of his things before joining Zach on the edge of the bed. They were both only wearing shorts due to the intense summer heat in Southern California.

 

Zach wrapped both his arms around Frankie, pulling him closer. Frankie sighed as his head fell against Zach’s bare chest. “I missed you so much,” he mumbled softly, placing a kiss on the exposed skin.

 

“I missed you, too, Babe,” Zach replied, placing a kiss in Frankie’s hair. “Though, I guess I’m kind of glad I had so long alone here,” he mumbled.

 

“Hmm? You weren’t alone…”

 

Zach laughed. “Yeah. But I mean. I guess, just without you here. It gave me a chance to get my thoughts together.” He took a deep breath, stroking Frankie’s back with one hand. “Cause, right after I got evicted, when I was doing interviews, they were asking things that I didn’t know how to answer.”

 

Frankie nodded. “I think we got some of the same questions. I thought you might have had a problem with some of that. I’m sorry,” he said, snuggling into Zach’s chest.

 

“I think it was just being unprepared for it mostly. So I started making excuses. And I said a lot of things that I wish I hadn’t, but it was what came out because they had me in a corner.” Frankie nodded against Zach’s chest. He then pushed Zach backwards, so he was flopped across the bed. Frankie then crawled over Zach, kissing his neck and snuggling close. “Cause, I said things. I told Jeff things and the other media things. I said that everything was just gameplay. And that you were just really aggressive and touchy-feely and that I didn’t want to push you off because we were in an alliance. And stupid stuff. I’m really sorry I said that, because it’s not true. It was just…”

 

“A defense mechanism. Your heterosexual identity was under attack and you needed to defend your idea of yourself. I get it. Believe me, I get it, Zach. I forgive you. I promise. It’s okay. Just know that now, I’m going to be here to help you with all that, okay? Because I know how scary it all is and I care about you a lot, so I don’t want you to think you’re going into this alone.”

 

“Thank you,” Zach mumbled, kissing Frankie’s head again. “But I have really been thinking a lot since then. About this. About us. About everything that sort of happened, I guess.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Frankie mumbled into his chest. “And what conclusion did you come to?”

 

“I love you,” Zach said matter-of-factly. “Like, I honest to goodness am in love with you. And I’m still really confused about what that means exactly, but I know that I want to figure it out. I definitely don’t want to keep making excuses and shit because I do really love you and I do really want to be with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

Zach nodded excitedly. “I love you, Frankie. I’m really in love with you. I just…”

 

“It’s okay to be confused, Babe,” Frankie assured him, kissing his neck. “You panicked and said things you didn’t mean. I forgive you for that. And I do hope you won’t do that again. And I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I will be with you through this. I’ll help you figure out what to say in your interviews and I’ll help you figure out what it means. All of it. I’m here for you as long as you want me to be, okay?”

 

Zach smiled. “Please,” he mumbled weakly. “I just don’t know. I know that I’m in love with you, but I don’t know what that really means. Like does that make me gay?”

 

“Not necessarily,” Frankie said gently with a small smile. “Sexuality isn’t black and white. You don’t even have to be anything if you don’t want to be, but people are going to ask and you need to have an answer for them, because it’s going to start in the backyard on finale night. I can guarantee that much.”

 

“But how do I know what to say? I don’t know. I’m just so confused. What do you think they’ll ask me in the backyard?”

 

“If you said something before, and your actions since are contradictory, they’re going to ask you about it. So, you said it was an act and gameplay before, right?” Zach nodded. “And now the whole time the cameras were here today, I was in your lap and your arms were around me. They’re going to question that.”

 

“So what do I say?”

 

“I can’t make that decision for you, Zach. You need to decide how much you want them to know and what words you’re comfortable with.”

 

“Do I just say the truth?”

 

“It’s up to you, babe. You need to decide what you want the public to know and what words you’re comfortable saying. Then stick with that across all of your interviews. I’ve always found it easier to use the truth, because then I can’t get confused between interviews. And you really suck at lying anyway…”

 

“Only to you,” Zach mumbled.

 

“Really?”

 

Zach nodded. “But I agree,” he said calmly. “So basically. I wasn’t sure at the time, but I’ve figured things out since.”

 

“That’s simple and true. You don’t have to say any more than that if you don’t want to.”

 

“What if…I _do_ want to…”

 

“What do you mean?” Frankie asked, lifting his eyes to meet Zach’s.

 

“I mean…if this is going to be a thing. You and me. I don’t want to hide it from people. Like I said, I love you and I really want to be with you. I’ve missed you so much these last few weeks. When you walked in here this afternoon with my name plastered across your chest, it did something to me. Something I’ve never felt before. I’m in love with you, and having you cuddled up in my lap again, wanting to be close to me, just confirmed everything I’ve been thinking.”

 

“What are you saying, Zach?”

 

“I want to be able to say that you’re mine. I don’t want to have to worry about this anymore. I’m tired of being confused about us, Frankie. I don’t care what label that puts on me. I love you and I don’t want to lose whatever this is that we found together. It’s so perfect and you make me so happy. Happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life and I love you _so_ much.”

 

Frankie couldn’t help the smile spread across his face. It was the biggest smile that Zach had ever seen and his face quickly echoed it. “I’m yours. Don’t be confused anymore. This…whatever this is, isn’t going anywhere any time soon.” With that he closed the distance between their lips, finally after months of waiting. They shared a slow, passionate kiss, which neither of them would ever forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit published on May 17, 2015.

Frankie pulled away a few moments later and smiled broadly. “Oh and Zach?”

 

“Hmm?” Zach mumbled, reaching his lips towards Frankie’s trying to pull them back together.

 

“I love you. And, I’m yours. I’ll always be yours as long as you’ll have me.”

 

“I love you, too, Babe. Now come back here,” Zach growled, grabbing Frankie by the shoulders and pulling their mouths back together. The kiss was rough and aggressive. Zach bit at Frankie’s lips, pulling and licking greedily. His tongue probed along Frankie’s lower lip pleadingly until Frankie’s lips parted quickly and tongues collided. Neither of them left any part of the other’s mouth untasted.

 

Frankie eventually pulled away again, moving his lips to Zach’s neck, finding a point where his nibbles caused Zach to let out a primal growl. Frankie giggled to himself and sucked hard on the spot, nibbling at Zach’s sensitive skin and licking over it gently as Zach moaned wildly, calling out Frankie’s name as his hands roamed across Frankie’s bare back. Frankie forced his hips down against Zach’s, eliciting another loud moan from his lover’s lips. “Shhh,” Frankie hissed through his giggles. “Do you want everyone to know what’s happening right now?”

 

Zach laughed and shook his head. He pulled Frankie’s lips back to his, moaning quietly as Frankie continued grinding their hips together. “They’re going to know anyway,” he said quietly.

 

“Why do you say that?” Frankie asked curiously. Zach giggled and directed Frankie’s attention to the bruise already forming on his neck. “Oh, that. Oops,” Frankie laughed in return.

 

Zach continued giggling and kissed Frankie’s lips roughly. “Not that I really mind,” Zach mumbled into the kiss.

 

Frankie nibbled at Zach’s lips as his hips continued their relentless motion. He moved his lips from Zach’s mouth to his neck again and then across his chest and down his stomach. His hand landed smoothly on the bulge in Zach’s shorts, pulling another moan from his lover’s lips. Frankie growled as his fingers hooked over the waistband of Zach’s shorts, quickly removing them.

 

“Wow,” he mumbled at the sight before him. Zach’s cock was hard and leaking already, and it was bigger than Frankie thought it would be. Zach smirked, but that expression was soon replaced by a loud satisfied groan as Frankie’s mouth wrapped around him, taking Zach’s full length into his mouth, sucking hard. His tongue swirled expertly, pulling moans from Zach’s throat as he moved.

 

Zach couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t be quiet any more. It was taking everything he had in him not to cum right then. There was so much more he wanted out of this first night alone with the man he was in love with. Things he’d been dreaming of for months and only let into his conscious thoughts over the past few weeks. “Frankieeee,” he moaned loudly. “Stop,” he growled pulling Frankie’s lips back to his own.

 

“Why’d you make me stop?” Frankie asked breaking the kiss.

 

“Because,” Zach panted. “If I hadn’t, I wasn’t going to get to fuck you at all tonight. And I’ve literally wanted to do that for three months. I’m not waiting any longer.”

 

Zach flipped their bodies, so he was hovering over Frankie. Maintaining the lustful eye contact that had developed, Zach’s hands found the top of Frankie’s sweatpants and quickly removed them. His hands quickly moved to Frankie’s swollen, dripping cock. He stroked Frankie’s cock slowly, pulling deep loud moans from the older man’s throat. Zach moved so that he was between Frankie’s legs on his knees. He leaned forward, until his lips found Frankie’s. Their bare cocks rubbed against each other, creating a pleasant friction as they both moaned into each other’s open mouths.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Zach reached into the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. “What _have_ you been up to for the past month, Zachary?” Frankie teased, pulling at Zach’s bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Zach taunted between more kisses.

 

Zach pulled away from the kisses as he coated three of his fingers in the lube. He carefully closed the bottle and lifted Frankie’s legs onto his shoulders so that his index finger could slide easily into Frankie’s ass. He moved his finger slowly at first until he grazed Frankie’s prostate, eliciting a loud and very erotic moan.

 

Zach added a second finger and his knuckles rubbed against Frankie’s prostate as they moved insid him, stretching Frankie wider open and eliciting more moans. Frankie growled Zach’s name, causing him to look up innocently. “Yes?”

 

“I want _you_ now,” Frankie demanded breathlessly.

 

Zach giggled, inserting his third finger and carefully thrusting into Frankie’s prostate a few more times. “Pleasssse,” Frankie hissed. “I need you.”

 

Zach removed his fingers from Frankie with a smirk. He opened the lube again and coated his cock thoroughly before throwing it back into the drawer. Zach then placed himself over Frankie, and reconnected their lips for a moment, before lifting Frankie’s hips and lining himself up perfectly as he very carefully slipped inside. Both men groaned loudly as Zach reconnected their lips, waiting patiently for Frankie to get used to his size before carefully beginning to move.

 

“Faster,” Frankie growled as he reached for his own cock between their bodies. Zach playfully pushed Frankie’s hand away and replaced it with his own, stroking Frankie in sync with the movements of his hips. He reconnected their lips as he began to move more quickly. His thrusting became erratic and his breath hitched in his throat.

 

“I’m going to cum,” he moaned quietly into Frankie’s lips.

 

“Me, too,” Frankie replied, reattaching their lips as they both exploded with loud groans. Zach’s cum filled Frankie as Frankie’s coated both of their stomachs. Zach flopped onto Frankie’s chest, exhausted. His breathing started to regulate and he carefully removed himself from Frankie and reconnected their lips in a string of lazy kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins the story being told in first person from Zach's perspective.
> 
> SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit posted on May 17, 2015.

It was a strange sensation waking up the next morning, with Frankie’s naked body draped over mine. Strange, but not unpleasant. I smiled to myself as my hand started absently tracing circles on his back. A few moments later, I felt Frankie’s lips making their way across my chest. “Good morning,” I mumbled quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

He grumbled a little bit before lifting his head slowly so our eyes could meet. He ran his hands over my chest as our lips met briefly. “You literally look like sex, Darling,” he whispered against my lips as we parted.

 

I laughed. “Could be because last night was everything I’ve been wanting and more,” I mumbled back as I reconnected our lips in a string of lazy kisses.

 

“So, you enjoyed it, then?” he asked curiously a few minutes later.

 

“That would be an understatement,” I giggled.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I can’t wait for tonight,” I mumbled into his lips.

 

“Do you have something planned?” he asked with a suggestive wink.

 

“Perhaps,” I said with another brief kiss.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” I teased. We laid there, just kissing and giggling for almost an hour before getting up and joining everyone else in the kitchen for breakfast.

 

**

 

We spent the majority of the day socializing with the rest of the jurors. We went swimming for a little while, took a walk to the edge of where we were allowed, and watched a few movies with Hayden and Nicole. After dinner with everyone, we headed back into our bedroom for the night.

 

“I’m getting tired of your teasing,” Frankie growled, pushing me back against the locked door. His mouth found mine roughly, his teeth grabbing at my lips playfully.

 

“What’re you going to do about it?” I asked roughly. He growled and forced his hips against mine. I moaned loudly into his kisses.

 

“I let you have your way last night,” he growled against my lips. “It’s my turn!” His hands lifted my shirt, throwing it to the floor as our lips parted momentarily. Our lips returned to each other and his tongue forced its way into my mouth, tasting every bit it could reach. My tongue fought mercilessly against his as he pulled my body towards him until we fell onto the bed. I landed on top of him, my mouth finding his neck with licks and nibbles as I repaid the favor from the night before, leaving Frankie with a little souvenir for the morning.

 

It wasn’t long before Frankie pushed me off of him and pounced on top me. His knees locked my hips in place as he starting grinding his hips down into mine. He removed his own shirt and threw it to the floor before reconnecting our lips. His hips continued to move against mine the entire time. It wasn’t even another five minutes before we were both completely naked and his mouth had found its way back to my cock, sucking and causing me to moan wildly. This was unlike any blow job I’d ever received, and I’d had my fair share.

 

But as quickly as it was there, his mouth was gone from my now painfully swollen and leaking cock. His lips found their way back to mine. “Just what _have_ you been doing for the past month all by yourself?” I didn’t know what he was getting at so I just hummed against his lips, nibbling lightly. “I just want to know what I’m working with, Love. How careful do I have to be?” he clarified, pulling his lips just out of my reach.

 

 _Oh,_ I thought to myself. _That’s why he wanted to know. What do I say…_ “Babe, just be gentle, okay? I’ve done things, but this is different…”

 

“After I felt your fingers in me last night, I knew you’d been doing _something_ with all your time alone,” he teased, kissing my lips briefly before pulling open the drawer to retrieve the bottle of lube. “I promise I’ll be careful, my love. If I hurt you, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

 

I nodded, biting my lip as I watched him coating his three fingers in the lube. “I love you,” I whispered quietly as his first finger slipped inside of me.

 

His lips met mine briefly again. “I love you, too, so much,” he mumbled. He moved his finger slightly and I growled at the combination of pain and pleasure. “Is this okay?”

 

I nodded. He smiled and kissed me again. His second finger joined the first as it brushed past my prostate before he continued with small circles. This went on for almost too long to handle. I moved my hips against his hand. He smirked as his third finger joined the others, carefully thrusting against the movement of my hips. Frankie very slowly removed his fingers a moment later, reaching for my cock with one hand and the bottle of lube with the other. He stroked me gently for a moment while he opened the container before coating himself with it.

 

He very carefully lined himself up, holding eye contact as he slowly pushed his full length into me. The feeling of fullness overwhelmed me at once and I let out a loud moan, stretching my arms towards Frankie’s shoulders as he hovered over me. He paused long enough for me to get used to the feeling before he very slowly and gently started to move. “You feel so good,” he mumbled, his lips against mine. “So tight,” he growled as he began moving quicker.

 

“This is amazing,” I purred in response. He moaned loudly, reaching between us and wrapping a hand around my still throbbing cock. His hand moved to the same rhythm his hips had found against mine. Soon his movements became less stable and I heard his breath getting caught in his throat and the hand wrapped around my cock tugged swiftly and roughly. Moments later we were both struggling for breath as we exploded together. The feeling of his cum filling my body was more than I had ever expected.

 

It took even longer to recover that time, Frankie’s head was on my chest as his hand traced circles in the pool of cum on my abs. “You’re so gorgeous,” he mumbled against my skin.

 

“You’re more than I could have ever asked for,” I murmured, placing a kiss in his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit posted May 18, 2015.

Kisses across my chest woke me the next morning. My face was quickly overcome with a broad smile. “Good morning,” I mumbled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

 

“Good morning,” he said, lifting his lips to meet mine. “How shall we spend our last day here, my love?”

 

“Lots of kisses,” I mumbled, pulling his lips back to mine. “And cuddles,” I added as I rolled our bodies so my head was resting on his chest.

 

“Kisses and cuddles?” he repeated with a smile, his breath ruffling through my hair. “I like the way you think.”

 

I nuzzled my face against his chest, planting kisses as I went. “I don’t understand why they have to sequester us separately,” I mumbled longingly.

 

“Trying to make sure we think for ourselves about who we want to win, probably. Doesn’t make a lot of sense to me either,” he responded, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

 

I lifted my head so our lips could meet again. The kiss was slow and passionate, as though neither of us ever wanted it to end, which from my perspective was definitely true. I could continue to kiss him like this forever and never want pull away.

 

“I love you,” he whispered against my lips.

 

I smiled into the kiss, nibbling at his lower lip. “I love you, too.”

 

Throughout the day, we were attached in one way or another the whole time. He sat in my lap while we ate our meals. Our lips were intertwined more often than not, much to the dismay of the other jury members. After dinner we were told by a producer on the phone that we needed to be ready and dressed nicely by 8:00 for the round table discussion. We’d also need to have our bags packed to leave for the hotel afterwards.

 

“What time is it, Babe?” Frankie asked as I walked into our bedroom.

 

“6:30.”

 

“We only have an hour and a half,” he mumbled sadly.

 

“Hey,” I said calmly, walking over to where he was bent over his suitcase. “Hey,” I repeated, leaning down to pull him up to his feet and into my arms. “What’s wrong?” I asked, my hand cupping his cheek gently.

 

“I missed you so much for so long and now I don’t get to see you for another week,” he mumbled into my chest. “I don’t do well being alone for that long.”

 

“It’s only for five days, babe. You can do it. And then it’ll be finale night and you’ll get to see your sister and your mom and go back to life. It’s going to be okay, Babe.”

 

Frankie bit his lip as he looked up at me. “I know, but I just, I love what we have here, Zach. I absolutely love everything about you and about us and about this. I don’t want to lose this when finale is over. I don’t want to have to stop this until finale night.”

 

“Babe,” I cooed, pulling him tightly to my chest. “I love you, too, so very much. I wish we didn’t have to let this go either. I wish I could just keep you in my arms forever, but unfortunately production has other plans,” I mumbled softly. “You’re not going to lose this when finale is over. I’m going to be standing there with my arms wide open, waiting to hold you in them just like this.”

 

“Promise?” he asked with tears in his eyes.

 

“I promise,” I whispered, kissing him again. I used my thumbs to dry the tears from his eyes, kissing his forehead lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-ed posted on May 18, 2015.

After we’d all finished packing, the production team and camera crews arrived. They had us set up in the backyard for the final jury roundtable discussion. Caleb arrived just as we were about to start the meeting. Dr. Will was even there to moderate our discussion. The meeting lasted for a few hours and then we were all shuffled back through the house where we grabbed our already packed luggage before being lead out the front door towards a line of waiting cars.

 

When we were outside, I pulled Frankie tightly into his arms. “I love you, Babe. I’ll see you soon,” I whispered as I held him close to my chest.

 

“Not soon enough,” he mumbled as tears started forming in his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you more,” I whispered gently, wiping the tears from his eyes with my thumbs before quickly bringing out lips together.

 

“I love you so much,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around my neck.

 

I wrapped my arms around his back and lifted him into the air. “I love you, too.” Frankie slipped out of my arms just as one of the producers called for our attention. He spun around to be facing the speaking producer.

 

“Okay, it’s time to leave,” one of the producers called loudly. “Each of you will have your own car. You will be blindfolded and a member of the production staff will accompany each of you. You will be spread across three hotels. You will be confined to your hotel rooms for the duration of the season. Hotel room service will be able to provide you food. You will also have a DVD player and any DVDs, CDs, or Books you wish to request. Production will visit each of your rooms at least once each day to make sure everything is going well for you. Any questions?”

 

“Why are we separated?” I asked.  As I spoke, I wrapped my arms tightly around Frankie’s shoulders from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck as I finish my question.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like why don’t we just stay here or whatever until finale? Why do we all have to be separated from each other? I understand no media and no outsiders, but why can’t we at least have each other for human interaction?”

 

“That’s how it always works, Zach. You knew that coming in.”

 

“Yeah, but I still don’t understand why. Why does it have to work that way? It doesn’t make any sense at all.”

 

“Because you all need time to think about your decision on finale night. Who you want to vote for to win the money. It’s an important decision and not to be taken lightly.”

 

“So, we don’t need _five days_ of thinking time. Especially not alone. Why can’t we talk it out with each other instead?”

 

Frankie quickly spun around to face me. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pressed his lips to my ear. “Babe, stop. It’s going to be okay,” he whispered sweetly. I held him tightly against my chest while looking at the producer intently.

 

“That’s how the process works. And we really need to get going,” she said directing Jocasta into the first car. She continued filing the jurors into the cars one at a time until only Frankie and I were left. She directed Frankie into the car, but we were too lost in holding each other tightly with tears in our eyes to pay attention. She cleared her throat and asked him to get in the car again. I kissed his cheek lightly.

 

“I love you so much. I’ll miss you,” I mumbled as I let go of him.

 

“I love you, too. I’ll miss you, too,” he whispered through the tears as he crawled into the back seat of the car. He waved frantically at me, blowing kisses until the producer accompanying him, handed him a blindfold which he put over his eyes with a frown and a final kiss blown into the wind.

 

I used the back of my hand to clear the tears from my own eyes, biting my lip as I got into the back seat of the last car. I took the blindfold from the producer and slipped it over my head, covering my eyes. “Are you going to give me a better answer?” I asked a few minutes into our drive.

 

“To what?”

 

“Why we have to be separated from the other jurors. It doesn’t make any sense to me. Just depriving us all of human interaction for five days.”

 

“That’s what they tell you.”

 

“What?” he peaked my interest, I wasn’t going to deny that.

 

“Your room is going to be right next door to one of the other jurors. There’s a connecting door. Production doesn’t like you all to know that, because they’d rather you just keep to yourselves.”

 

“Do you know who it is?” My mouth had gone completely dry.

 

“They don’t tell us. You’ll have to figure it out.”

 

“Is the other person going to know the door’s there, too? And like that it’s another juror on the other side, or?”

 

“Depends who their handler is, honestly. Some of us tell you and some don’t. Allison doesn’t want you to know, but half the time even if they don’t get told they figure it out because they hear production and the other person’s voice through the wall at some point.”

 

“But you don’t know who it is?”

 

“No,” he confirmed.

 

“Would you tell me if you did?”

 

He laughed. “Yeah. You kids go through enough shit. I try to make it a little easier on you when I can. They only tell me where _you’re_ going, not anyone else. And no, I can’t tell you where you’re going either. They have the windows blocked out and anything that could tell you where you are taken out of the room and a lot of other precautions, because you can’t be sneaking out or having outside contact.”

 

I swallowed hard and mumbled my thanks as the car came to a stop outside the designated hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit posted on May 18, 2015.

As soon as the producer left my room, the first thing I did was open the door that connected to the adjoining room. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear who was there, but no one was speaking. I thought about it for a moment, and then I knocked lightly on the connecting door. I heard someone moving around, and it definitely sounded like there were stubbed toes involved and maybe bruised shins. But the door opened a moment later and to my relief the face staring back at me had a gorgeous smile and bright pink hair. It wasn’t even three seconds before he had tackled me backwards onto the floor, coating my face in kisses as he landed on top of me.

 

I caught his lips in mine a moment later and wrapped my arms tightly around his back. “I was hoping for a pleasant surprise on the other side of that door,” I giggled as we broke apart.

 

“You have no idea,” he mumbled back, reattaching our lips as his hips moved against mine.

 

“I guess this solves the problem of what we’re going to do for five days,” I laughed, holding him tightly against my chest.

 

“You’re going to experience things you didn’t even know existed, my love.”

 

“I look forward to it,” I mumbled, pulling his lips back to mine. He broke the kiss a moment later and got to his feet, pulling me with him. His arms wrapped around me as we our lips reconnected for a moment.

 

When he pulled away again, he pushed me backwards onto my bed and was immediately on top of me. His lips found my neck a second later and I moaned loudly beneath him. “Where shall we start, my love?” he asked in a husky voice. His lips knew their way to the most sensitive spot on my neck without even trying anymore and I groaned wildly as his teeth bit down against my skin. His hips were grinding roughly against mine as his teeth, lips, and tongue left their mark on my neck.

 

“Anywhere at all, as long as it involves me and you,” I growled. I put a hand on either side of his face and pulled his lips back to mine. His hands found their way under my shirt and it was soon on the floor. My hands followed suit, removing his shirt and throwing it to the floor with mine. His fingers were quickly undoing my belt and pants. Mine followed undoing Frankie’s pants and removing them. Quickly, all of our clothes were piled on the floor next to the bed and Frankie’s hips were rubbing against mine again.

 

His lips trailed kisses over my torso until my cock was in his mouth again. I couldn’t help but let out a low moan at the wonderful feeling. His mouth was hot and wet, and he was taking my entire cock deep into his mouth, sucking and licking perfectly. I decided I wasn’t going to stop him this time as he continued, his teeth running the length of my cock sending shivers down my spine. I felt him smile around me and giggled in response before the tight suction returned, reducing me to a loud moan.

 

“Do you mind?” he asked removing his mouth slowly.

 

“What?” I mumbled.

 

“Can I…like is okay if I just…”

 

I nodded, understanding what he was asking. “Please?”

 

Frankie smiled and returned to his work. Only a few moments longer and I was cumming harder than I ever remembered happening before. Frankie swallowed every drop before kissing his way back to my mouth. I could still taste myself in his mouth as we kissed.

 

“I can taste,” I mumbled slowly.

 

“Oh, sorry…” he pulled away.

 

“No,” I pleaded, pulling his lips back to mine. “I…I like it.”

 

“Oh?” he mumbled against my lips.

 

“Mmmhmm,” I hummed. My hand reaching between us and finding his still very stiff cock. I started jerking him off carefully, slowly before I flipped out bodies and kissed a trail down his neck, chest, and abs. “I’ve never…before…but I want…” I said slowly, looking at his face.

 

He nodded. “I’ll help you,” he whispered lightly.

 

I smiled and very cautiously put my lips around his swollen cock, tracing my tongue across the slit lightly. He moaned loudly. “Maybe you won’t need my help,” he growled.

 

I laughed quietly around his cock as I continued sucking and licking until his whole length was inside my mouth. I ran my teeth along his length as I pulled my mouth away, eyeing him carefully to make sure I was still doing it right. But as my tongue swirled his tip, he moaned louder than I’d ever heard him before and I smiled, continuing to do the best I could figure out until he put a hand on my head, grabbing my attention and my hair.

 

“I’m going to cum, you might want to stop,” he panted.

 

I shook my head lightly and continued what I was doing. A few moments later his cum filled my mouth and I locked my eyes on his as I swallowed every little bit, before trailing kisses up his body on my way back to his lips. “Wow,” he mumbled, impressed. I giggled a little.

 

“You…taste better,” I mumbled with a smile.

 

He giggled and pulled my head onto his chest, wrapping his arms around me. “I did not wake up expecting to have you in my arms tonight, but I could not be happier with the way things turned out. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” I mumbled as I snuggled into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit posted on May 18, 2015.

Five days later, after having experienced everything I never knew existed with a man too perfect to actually exist, I woke up with Frankie wrapped tightly in my arms. I placed a kiss on the top of his head, causing him to stir just slightly, nuzzling his face against my chest with a low mumble. “Good morning, beautiful,” I whispered quietly.

 

He hummed happily against my chest, kissing the bare skin once before lifting his head and allowing our eyes to meet briefly before bringing his lips to meet mine. I happily returned the kisses, running my hands lovingly over his back. “Well,” I mumbled when he finally pulled away minutes later. “That’s a most pleasant way of waking up.”

 

He giggled lightly against my lips for a moment before sitting up. “It’s finale day!” he announced happily.

 

“Or so it is,” I said with a smile, stretching as I sat up.

 

“I wonder who will be there,” he said curiously getting to his feet and going to get his clothes for the day from his suitcase.

 

“Your mom and sister, I’m sure,” I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

 

He smiled and wiggled his hips backwards against mine, his bare ass rubbing pleasantly against my half-hard cock. “Most importantly, you,” he added, quickly spinning in my arms, throwing his over my shoulders, around my neck, kisses landing all over my face, until my lips caught his. The kiss was rough and needy. “Five days of having you in my arms constantly, but today I have to let you go, and I don’t want to,” he mumbled against my neck.

 

“Who said you had to let go?”

 

“They’re going to make us sit in eviction order for the show,” he mumbled.

 

“We could talk to them about it,” I suggested. “They enjoy milking our relationship for ratings, maybe they’d go for it.”

 

“We can try,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to my neck.

 

“I can’t wait to see my broski,” I thought aloud. “And my parents,” I added as almost an afterthought.

 

“I’m excited to see my sister,” Frankie mumbled. “I wonder if my Nonna flew out.”

 

“You’ll find out soon. Show starts at 6:30.”

 

“He looked at the clock on the bedside table. “6 hours,” he mumbled. “When did they say they’d be here?”

 

“3,” I reminded him.

 

“Two and a half hours,” he remarked, pressing his hips forward into mine. My cock was getting harder with every word he spoke and I could feel his doing the same.

 

“That’s enough time to have fun before we get ready,” I said quietly, dropping to my knees from his arms. My hands and lips found his cock quickly, putting to work my new skills and new favorite hobby. It was delicious and wonderful. It brought me pleasure to bring him pleasure and that was something I had never felt before. He meant the world to me in those moments and my only hope was that it would never have to end.

 

“How are you so amazing?” he mumbled as his hips thrusted his cock deep into my throat. I hummed quietly around his cock as my head bobbed against the movement of his hips. Only moments later he was filling my mouth with his delicious cum which I quickly swallowed before getting back to my feet and pulling him tight to my body, kissing his lips fiercely. “My turn,” he whispered against my lips before dropping from my grasp and returning the favor. I came deep in his throat and he swallowed before returning his lips to mine ravenously.

 

“We should probably get ready though,” I mumbled quickly.

 

“Oh, yeah,” he giggled.

 

**

 

3:00 came too quickly for both of us, but our bags were packed and loaded into the back of a car which we then got into and headed towards the CBS studios. His head was on my shoulder and my arm was snaked around his waist. I kissed the top of his head lightly. “I love you,” I mumbled softly.

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered back, turning to kiss my lips lightly. “So, do I get to meet your family?”

 

“Of course!” I said almost indignantly. “I’m sure they can’t wait to meet you. It’s going to be so nice having everyone I love all in one place.”

 

“I agree,” he said softly, laying his head back against my shoulder. I tilted my head to lay on top of his gently with a smile. “I can’t wait for you to meet Ari. She’s going to love you.” I giggled lightly in response as the car came to a stop outside the studio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edit published on May 18, 2015.

“Welcome back to Big Brother,” Julie announced. “Big congratulations again to Derrick, for the record, the four remaining jurors also voted for you, so you won 9 to 0. There is one more prize to award this evening. $25,000 for America’s Favorite Houseguest. The top three vote getters were: Donny, Zach, and Frankie. And America’s Favorite Houseguest is…congratulations, Frankie!”

 

His hand left mine quickly as he jumped from the excitement, and I simply giggled in response before wrapping my arms around him tightly. “Congratulations, Babe,” I whispered against his ear.

 

“I want to say a big thank you to all of our houseguests for an unforgettable season. From outside the Big Brother House, I’m Julie Chen. We’ll see you next summer; have a good night everyone.”

 

As soon as the cameras cut, Allison Grodner (the executive producer) shouted over everyone “That’s a wrap! Houseguests, you have thirty minutes to head into the backyard for your post-finale interviews. You can come see one of the producers after your interviews, we’ll be in the living room with your phones, wallets, and the like. Thank you everyone for another wonderful season.”

 

A few moments later I had thin arms wrapping around me. I was incredibly confused until I looked down and found Ariana Grande wrapped around my waist. At which point I was still confused, but only just. I hugged her in return and patted her back gently. “Nice to meet you, too,” I laughed.

 

She giggled in response and picked up a gift bag from the floor which she handed me. “I was in Japan the other week and thought of you when I saw this.”

 

I opened the bag and pulled out a pink cap with the embellishment of some company I’d never heard of. I laughed and thanked her graciously, hugging her again before Frankie ripped her from my arms, picking her up and swinging her around excitedly. I smiled at them for a moment before my attention was drawn elsewhere by a squeal of my name and the arms of my mother attacking me. “MA!” I shouted happily, returning her hug before being pulled away by my brother, who I immediately wrapped my arms around, lifting him in the air momentarily. “I missed you!” I said as I set him back on his feet.

 

“I missed _you_!” he repeated with a smile. My dad hugged me quickly without words.

 

“Hey,” I said quickly. “Frankie and I were talking the other night and we were thinking maybe we should all go to brunch tomorrow before he and I have to get ready for the wrap party.”

 

“That sounds great, honey,” my mom said quietly.

 

“Thanks,” I said carefully. “I really missed you guys a lot this summer. I just can’t wait for the two sides of my life to come together.”

 

“What do you mean?” my mom asked.

 

“Like, this part of my life. My family and everything from the outside world. And then this past week with Frankie. He kind of means the world to me, and I’m just really excited that you can finally be part of that, too. That I can talk to you about things…”

 

“That’s really sweet, Zach,” she said curtly.

 

“Mom, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know, Zach. I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, I mean I guess we talked about it on the phone, but it’s weird seeing you like this.”

 

“What do you mean? Like what?”

 

“You’re so happy and like settled. It’s weird,” she said quietly. “I don’t know how to put it, but you’re like an entirely different person. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it’s just different.”

 

“Yeah, mom. I know. I sort of accidentally fell in love with the most perfect human being on the planet. That does a number on a person.”

 

“Are you talking about me again?” Frankie’s voice interrupted, as he made his way into my arms.

 

“When am I not?” I laughed, kissing his cheek. He smiled and looked up at my family. “Babe, this is my family. My mom and dad, and my little broski,” I said as I reached out to ruffle Peyton’s hair.

 

“Hey,” Frankie said with a smile. “I’m glad I finally get to meet you. I’ve hear a lot about you all summer.”

 

My mom smiled as she looked between us, my arm still wrapped around Frankie’s shoulders and his around my waist. “It’s good to meet you, Frankie.”

 

A few moments later Ariana appeared out of nowhere again, tickling Frankie until he let go of me to push her off. She inserted herself between us and handed Frankie her phone. “Take a selfie of us!” she instructed him and he laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling my arm to do the same. We leaned our heads together and Frankie snapped the photo as we all smiled.

 

Much to my shock and his delight, Ariana then pulled Peyton over and instructed Frankie to take the photo again with all four of us. The look on his face was completely priceless. “I’m Ariana, by the way!” She said happily, extracting herself from our arms, allowing us to move back together. “Frankie’s little sister. It’s so lovely to meet you!” She excitedly reached out to hug my mom who graciously accepted the gesture with a smile. Frankie’s mom and grandmother joined us then and it was exactly everything I’d been wanting for the past three months. My worlds had finally come together and everything was perfect.

 

Just as Frankie and I were getting ready to head back through the house to the backyard for our interviews, Ariana grabbed his arm excitedly. “Wait! I didn’t tell you yet! We’re all flying to New York on Friday afternoon, because guess what!?!”

 

“What?” he asked excitedly.

 

“I’m the musical guest on SNL this week! It’s so exciting!”

 

“Oh my god, seriously, Ari?” She nodded vigorously in response and he squealed and hugged her tightly. “That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

 

“Thanks,” she mumbled into his chest as he let her go carefully. She then turned to me. “Zach, you should come, too. Just for the weekend. Mom and I are flying to Florida with Nonna on Monday anyway.”

 

I eyed my family carefully before agreeing to the plan. “Only if you agree to come to Florida for a bit, too,” I whispered to Frankie.

 

“Of course,” he said with a nod, kissing me briefly.


	11. Chapter 11

We finished our interviews in the backyard at nearly the same time. We did a few of the interviews together which was nice, but some of the press wanted to interview us separately, so we had to agree and do so. Frankie ran up beside me and grabbed my hand just as I was pushing the back door open. “Hey, Babe. How were your interviews?”

“Good,” he mumbled as he kissed my cheek lightly.

“I think production got us hotel rooms, didn’t they? I know my parents were saying they got one,” I confirmed as we entered the house.

“Well, you have a choice. I don’t have a room, and they probably just put you up with your family. So, you can either stay with them or come stay at Ari’s with me.”

“Is that even a question?” I said happily as we walked towards the living room where the producers were all sitting. Separate producers called out to each of us and we separated with a quick kiss.

After retrieving our personal items and turning our phones back on. Frankie’s arms wound around my neck. “So, are you staying at Ari’s with me then?”

I laughed. “What do you think? I told you, I never want to let you go if I don’t have to.”

He giggled and kissed me quickly before taking my hand and leading me back out of the house. We went to retrieve our luggage from where it had been stowed on our arrival back at the house and as we did, Frankie pulled out his phone and called his sister.

“Hey! We just finished our interviews. They have cars for us, so we’ll be over depending with traffic,” he told her. There was a brief pause as he waited for her response. “We’ll talk about it when we get there. Love you!” A few moments later he hung up and stowed his phone back in his pocket. “Ready?” he asked looking up at me.

“Ready,” I confirmed, picking up my bags and following him towards where the cars were waiting for us.

One of the drivers helped us load our things into the car before we both climbed into the backseat and Frankie gave the driver his sister’s address. “So Ari asked if we wanted to go out with her tonight. Maybe a movie and food or something? Is that okay or do you want to just stay in since we have the party tomorrow night anyway?”

“No,” I said quickly. “We can go out. It’ll be nice to not be just cooped up somewhere anymore.”

“Okay. I’ll text her so she can see about movies and whatever,” he said as he pulled his phone back out and sent the message to his sister.

“Any particular movies you want to see?”

“I don’t even know what’s out, dude. We’ve been locked away for three months if you forgot.”

“Okay, rephrase. Any particular type of movie you want to see?”

“Whatever you or Ari want is fine. I’m down for whatever.”

“Okay. I’ll just let her pick then. She usually has good taste in movies.”

“Sounds good,” I said, putting my arm around his shoulders as he sent another text to his sister.

**

We reached Ariana’s house about 20 minutes later and unloaded our stuff from the car before being attacked by Frankie’s mother offering to help us carry our things inside, of course we didn’t let her help but she talked to us the whole way to the guest bedroom where we dropped our things just inside the door before flopping onto the bed. I fell backwards first and pulled Frankie with me, his head landing on my chest.

His mom smiled and said, “I’ll just leave you two to settle in. I think Ariana said you were going out for food and a movie later?”

Frankie nodded and thanked her as she left, closing the door behind her. Once the door latched, he rolled over in my arms, attaching our lips quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe,” I giggled, holding him tightly.

He hummed quietly as his tongue traced my bottom lip, prompting my lips to immediately part as our tongues collided.

A couple minutes later there was a light knock on the door and we quickly pulled apart, gasping for breath as Ariana came through the door with a huge smile on her face. “So I bought tickets for the movie!”

“Where are we going and what are we seeing?” Frankie asked, resituating himself onto my chest while looking up at his sister.

“The Grove,” she said quickly. “The Maze Runner. Do you remember that book?”

“OH! I loved that book,” he said excitedly. “I didn’t know that movie was out.”

“You’ve been hidden away all summer, remember?” she quipped sarcastically. “But we need to go so we have time to eat first. I figured we can just go to Cheesecake?”

“Oooh, yes,” Frankie said sitting up. “What time is it?”

“Almost 9:30.”

“Oh. When do they close?”

“11 and the movie’s at 11:30, so let’s go!” she said excitedly.


	12. Chapter 12

The food was good and movie was good, but it was hard to pay attention to either with Frankie constantly touching me. His hands would constantly be holding mine, or just sitting on my thigh. During the movie, his head was on my shoulder more often than it wasn’t, but I wasn’t complaining. The fact that we were finally able to go and do things like this. Having dinner, watching a movie, and spending time with his sister was so amazing.

As we walked out of the theatre, Ariana stopped to sign a few autographs and take some selfies, which Frankie smiled happily at the scene, until we were suddenly the ones being bombarded with camera flashes and people asking for selfies. I was a little taken aback at first, but Frankie squeezed my hand and whispered softly in my ear and I was okay. We took some pictures with people and answered some questions, before Ariana rejoined us and helped us get away and into the waiting car.

“That was insane,” I mumbled, wrapping my arms carefully around Frankie.

He smiled and snuggled into my chest, wrapping his arms around my middle. “We survived.”

“Is it seriously going to be like that when we go anywhere?”

“Maybe for a little while. It’ll cool off after a while,” he assured me with a kiss.

“I don’t like it. I liked be able to the just be with you and not have to worry about other people,” I mumbled quietly.

“I know, love. I know. But unfortunately that’s not how the real world works. I wish it was though. It’s a little easier to just get lost in the crowd in New York though, and I’m sure Florida will be easier. It’s just so fresh for everyone and in we’re in LA which basically exists to do that kind of thing.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” I confirmed, stroking his arm with my hand as his head laid against my chest.

Ariana turned around in her seat and snapped a picture of us with a loud squeal of excitement. “You two are just so cute!”

“Ari!” Frankie said, grabbing at her phone. I laughed as they struggled. “Let me see at least,” he finally requested, letting go of the phone.

“Here, I’ll just tweet it. You can see it then. It’s super cute,” she assured him, turning back to the front and quickly tweeting a message along with the photo.

A few moments later Frankie’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out, opening the tweet. The picture was cute, of course it was, it had Frankie in it, that wasn’t even in question. He tweet however made me laugh.

“Look at these 2 precious boys. We had the best time at dinner and seeing Maze Runner tonight. Love you both! <3 @ranceypants @frankiejgrande”

Frankie tweeted in response. “Love you, too @arianagrande. Best little sister in the world. But I might love @ranceypants a little bit more. *kissing emoji*” He then quickly turned and kissed my cheek before sending the tweet. 

Ariana giggled when she received the notification then turned around to speak again. “That’s okay. You’re supposed to love him more. It’s cute.” My face went red, but he simply giggled and kissed me again.

I pulled out my phone and added to the twitter conversation in two parts. “I love you, too, @frankiejgrande, more than words *kissing emoji*.” “I guess you’re pretty alright, too, @arianagrande. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Wouldn’t have been the same without you, @ranceypants. Plus @frankiejgrande probably wouldn’t have come without you.”

“That’s actually true. I even asked @ranceypants if he wanted to go before I told you I would @arianagrande.”

I pulled Frankie into my arms in that moment and kissed him deeply before pulling out my phone to take a selfie of the two of us to share on twitter. “The selfie you’ve all been waiting for. *kissing emoji* #Zankie @frankiejgrande” Within a few seconds of tweeting, I had more than a thousand likes and nearly as many retweets which was a little startling. “Oops,” I mumbled kissing Frankie again as the car pulled into the driveway at Ariana’s house.

Frankie’s mom was still awake waiting for us when we walked through the door. “How was the movie? Did you enjoy dinner?”

Frankie laughed and patted her shoulder, while still keeping his other arm around me as mine was around his shoulders. “Dinner was good and the movie was excellent.”

“I saw your tweets,” she admitted sheepishly. We all laughed.

“Of course you did, mom,” Ariana said through her laughter. “So did the world apparently. The number of favorites and retweets that picture got is ridiculous already.”

“Not to mention the ones on our selfie,” I added quietly.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Frankie dragged me away from his mom and sister and off towards our bedroom. I giggled as we turned the corner into the hallway. He stopped then and pushed me against the wall, kissing my lips needily. I smiled into the kiss and returned the act, our tongues, lips, and teeth meshing together in pure passion. “I love you,” he mumbled quietly as he pulled away and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the bedroom and throwing me onto the bed.

I laughed slightly at his sudden aggression. “I love you, too, babe,” I whispered as he collapsed on top of me, reconnecting our lips. We spent the rest of the night, enjoying ourselves much like we had the past five days, but this was different, because we suddenly weren’t confined and we had seen our families and everything had finally converged. This was different, and I could tell he felt that, too. There was nothing left for us to worry about, because no matter how many monitored phone calls I’d had with my parents, it was hard to believe they were really going to accept this as much as they said they would. Now, that I had hugged them and talked to them and saw them in person it was so much more real that this was happening. Frankie was really mine and I was really his and there was nothing stopping us from being together anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

“Babe,” I whispered softly, pressing my lips against his ear. “Wake up, Babe.” He grumbled a little but didn’t open his eyes. I pressed my lips to his carefully until he kissed back as which point I quickly pulled away and he whined, opening his eyes to find mine.

“Why’d you stop, love?”

I smiled at him. “Look at the time,” I said simply point to his phone on the nightstand.

He picked up the phone and his eyes when wide. “It’s 9, what’s your point?”

I laughed, opening my arms towards him. Still looking rather confused, he crawled across the bed and settled into my arms, wrapping his around my middle, kissing my neck. I giggled and pulled his lips back to mine briefly before wrapping my arms around him so his head settled against my chest. “We have two hours.”

“No,” he said, confused, looking up at me. “The party’s not till 9:30 tonight.”

I laughed and nodded. “But we have plans before that, Babe.”

“No?”

I laughed again. “Yes. Brunch with our families, remember?”

“Oh SHIT! I forgot about that. We should get ready I guess.”

“We should. Would you like the shower first or second?”

“Um…we could just do it at the same time,” he suggested with a wink.

I giggled and kissed him again. “As long as we’re at the restaurant by 11.”

He smiled giddily and skipped from the bed over to his suitcase, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was completely naked. I giggled and stared from my place on the bed. He smirked knowingly as he turned around striking a pose, his half-hard cock flapping as he did. “Does my nudity amuse you, Zachary? Shouldn’t you be used to this gorgeous site by now?”

I laughed even harder and he walked towards the bed, seductively. He put a finger to his lips and put on his Marilyn Monroe character. “Don’t you think I’m sexy, Daddy?”

I laughed harder, if that was even possible. And it only provoked him further as he reached the bed. I could see him getting harder with each step and I’m sure if he looked close enough he would see the same was true of my cock, still under the blankets. I moved to reach for my cock, but Frankie’s lips caught mine and his hand grabbed my wrist. “No touching yourself. Shower with me,” he whispered lightly against my lips before going back to his suitcase.

I groaned wildly, but complied with his demands, carefully getting up and going to my own suitcase. We both dug around until we found appropriate clothing for the occasion. “We’re coming back to change and what not before the party, right?” I asked before walking into the bathroom.

“Yeah. Of course,” he said happily as he walked up behind me, setting his stuff next to mine on the counter and wrapping his arms around my middle, pulling us close. “I love you,” he whispered softly, kissing my neck as his erection rubbed against my ass.

“I love you, too,” I mumbled, turning around to kiss him properly. Our hips pressed together without either of us trying and our tongues slid into each other’s mouths almost immediately as my arms wrapped around his thin frame.

He pulled away all too soon with a little smirk. “Shower,” he said. “I’ll get the water right…you…go get that bottle of lube,” he said with a wink. I smirked and left the room.

By the time I returned with the bottle in my hand, Frankie was already in the shower. He immediately noticed my present and pushed the door of the shower open, reaching a hand out to mine and pulling me in. 

The water was already a perfect temperature, but as it cascaded over my body, the only thing I could focus on was the gorgeous man standing in front of me. “I love you,” I whispered to get his attention.

He smiled as he turned around to look at me. His eyes scanned my body carefully, before he grabbed the bottle of lube from my hand and set it to the side with his shampoo. He then flung himself at me. His arms wrapped around my neck and his lips twisted with mine as he pushed me against the wall, aggressively rubbing his hips against mine, our erections colliding over and over, as we both moaned loudly. “Turn around,” he commanded, stepping back and picking up the bottle of lube again, flipping it open and coating his fingers. 

I groaned at the absence of contact as I turned around and leaned my weight against the wall. This wasn’t the first time we’d done this. It was definitely one of my favorite ways to start the day. Frankie’s fingers in my ass, working their magic, was so far beyond anything I could have even imagined less than two weeks ago. I moaned loudly against his movement. “Please…please, Frankie…I need…I need you…” And with that he was gone. 

I turned my head over my shoulder and watched him coating himself in the lube. I took the opportunity to finally stroke myself a couple time, relieving even a tiny bit of the built up desire. When he turned around he saw what I was doing and immediately grabbed both of my wrists roughly and pinned them to the wall. His lips fell against my ear as he whispered, “What did I say? Didn’t I tell you? I told you no touching yourself.” I felt his lips landing on my shoulder blade.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it,” I whined as he stepped back.

“No more,” he ordered. I nodded reluctantly. “Keep your hands where I can see them,” he continued as he released my wrists. One of his hands was on my lower back a moment later and then suddenly he was inside me and his hands found my wrists again as he began thrusting hard. It didn’t take him long until he was filling me with his cum and I was so close.

“Please,” I whined as he pulled himself from me. “I need to…”

“You need to…what?” he mumbled into my ear, wrapping his arms around my middle.

“Cum. I can’t…I can’t take it anymore. I have to…”

He giggled and pulled me around to face him. “No touching,” he warned. I growled loudly. He then very carefully dropped to his knees in front of me. He taunted me for a few moments before finally his lips slid over my painfully hard and leaking cock. Only a few minutes later, I was cumming harder than ever deep in his throat. He quickly swallowed the sticky mess before getting to his feet and wrapping me tightly in his arms “Worth it?”

I nodded vigorously, attaching my lips to his immediately. “We need to actually get ready though, remember?”

“Way to ruin the mood,” he teased as he turned around to grab his body wash and a washcloth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

When we arrived at the restaurant, just a few minutes before 11, my family was already there and waiting. I hugged my parents and brother briefly, before reconnecting my hand with Frankie’s. “I’m so glad we could all get together and do this before you fly home.”

“Well, actually. Dad and Pizzle are flying out this afternoon, but I was going to stay until after your wrap-parties so we could fly back together.”

“That’s cool and all,” I said slowly. “But I’m going to New York with Frankie and his family, remember? I won’t be home until Monday…”

“I know. I was thinking I could come to New York with you this weekend…I missed you.”

I laughed and hugged her again. “I missed you, too, mom. We can talk about it over brunch, alright?” I whispered as we embraced.

Apparently, Frankie’s mom was listening to the conversation because as soon as I stepped back, she stepped up. “Jill! Of course you should come to New York with us. It’ll be great! It’ll be so much fun to have another mom around!” Our mom’s hugged each other as Frankie’s and my hands intertwined.

Frankie’s Nonna had her arm around Ariana’s shoulders and was smiling at the scene. 

“Grande!” the hostess called. We all headed towards the entrance to the seating area. We were seated at a large round table with eight chairs. Frankie and I sat next to each other, our hands still linked. Ariana sat to Frankie’s left and their Nonna to her left then both of our mom’s sat facing us across the table. My brother was to my right and my dad was between him and my mom.

The conversation was mostly just small talk, inconsequential details about our summers, more so our families telling us about the outside world than anything else. Ariana had won a bunch of awards, she’d even taken Nonna for the MTV VMAs with her. That story took up most of the time we spent waiting for our food.

The food arrived and the conversation died out for a while as we all started to eat. “So do you two have a plan for how you’re going to make this work? I mean with you in Florida…and he’s in New York?” my mom asked seriously.

“Um,” I fumbled, glancing at Frankie, whose hand landed on my thigh below the table, squeezing lightly. “Yeah. I mean, we’re going to be on the phone or texting constantly and Skype at least once a day. And visit often. We’ll figure it out.”

“I’m coming to Florida on Monday, too,” Frankie added. “I want to spend some time with Nonna before I start auditions for anything new or anything else. Maybe a couple weeks or something. Then we’ll all be back for Thanksgiving at Nonna’s.”

My mom nodded and smiled. The conversation relaxed a little and I could feel Frankie’s hand moving slowly up my thigh until he was all but touching my groin. I put my hand carefully over his, silently asking him to stop. He giggled so only I could hear and fought against my hand until I gave in with a quiet sigh as I let his hand graze over the bulge growing in my pants. I leaned my lips to his ear. “Our parents are here. My little brother is sitting next to me,” I whispered. “Wait till we get back to Ari’s…please?”

He shook his head carefully so only I noticed. I smirked and kissed his cheek. “I love you,” I whispered softly. “But you’re doing a number on me today.”

He giggled softly. “I love you, too,” he said quietly, but Ariana heard and smirked at us knowingly. My face went red, which my mother noticed.

“What’s wrong with you, Zach? You’re all red…”

I forced a smiled as my face got even redder. I could feel the heat bubbling under my skin and I heard Frankie giggling to my left as his fingers danced carefully over the still growing bulge under the table. “Nothing,” I whimpered.

“Zach?” my dad said skeptically.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I’m totally fine,” I said, trying to be a convincing as possible, but no one was buying it. I glanced at Frankie, the heat in my cheeks still noticeable.

“Broski…what…”

My eyes went wide and I turned to him quickly. “I’m totally fine, I promise. I’m just. I’m going to go to the restroom real quick. I’ll be right back,” I said as quickly as I could, getting to my feet and rushing towards the bathroom.

Just as I reached for the door knob, I felt a hand on my hip. I whirled around quickly to find Frankie smirking at me. “What are you doing?” I breathed.

His lips met mine as his hand grabbed the knob behind my back. His weight pushed me through the door which he locked behind himself before pushing me against the far wall, never disconnecting our lips. His hands found my belt buckle and undid it quickly, falling to his knees in front of me and pulling away my underwear.

“I wish I’d brought lube,” I mumbled. “Because you deserve to get it right now. You had your way with me this morning in that shower and I’m not going to pretend I didn’t enjoy it, but…”

“Just fuck my face like you want to fuck my ass and maybe I’ll let you do it for real later when we get home,” he said seductively as he pulled my pants and boxers to my ankles.

“My fucking family was at that table you little shit,” I said as his lips closed around the tip of my achingly hard cock. I thrusted deep into his throat immediately. He didn’t even wince; he just sucked pleasantly. “My little brother was right next to me,” I said with another thrust. “My mom was staring at me across the table.” I thrusted again. “Your sister heard you.” Again. “She knows what you were doing.” Again. “She’s probably giggling as she relays it to your mom.” Again. “And your mom will tell my mom.” Again. “And she’ll tell my dad.” Again. “And my parents are going to hate you.” Again. “And I’ll have to choose between you and them.” Again. “And. I. Don’t. Want. To. Do. That.” I thrusted with each word until finally I was cumming deep in his throat.

He got to his feet silently, tucking me back into my boxers and pulling my pants up and clicked my belt shut. “I love you,” he said quickly as our lips met.

“I love you, too,” I mumbled begrudgingly.

“Don’t say it like that,” he begged, kissing me again. “I’m sorry I embarassed you in front of your family. I just can’t keep my hands off.”

I growled. “I’ve noticed.”

“I’m sorry, love. I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize. But they know we’re together. They know, so what does it really matter?”

“You just got me hard, under the table at brunch with both of our families watching. Your sister basically heard me telling you just that. My mom noticed when my face went red. My brother noticed something was off.”

“I’m sorry,” Frankie mumbled into my neck, kissing me a couple times.

“You better be,” I said flatly.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” he pleaded as he kissed me again.

“I’m not mad,” I assured him with a kiss. “But I would appreciate you not doing that again. At least not in front of my family and especially not in front of my brother.”

“Only if you promise, to fuck my ass like you just did my face when we get back to Ari’s.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, babe,” I said calmly with another kiss. 

It was strange how quickly this all fell into place. Frankie and I were perfect together. We understood each other like nothing I’d ever seen before. I didn’t understand it, but it was somehow absolutely perfect from any way I could look at it. With him, the orgasms I had were so far beyond any I’d ever had before. With him, I’d learned to love new ways to love him, and love him I did, with every ounce and fiber of my being. I had never loved anyone so completely in my entire life, in fact I wasn’t sure I’d ever been in love before at all. With Frankie, I was so sure, it was like there was something drawing us together. I couldn’t articulate the feelings I had, but I did my best to show Frankie during every waking moment how incredibly deeply in love I was with him and I hoped he understood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

“Are you ready, love?” Frankie asked, poking his head around into the bathroom where I was trying to tame my hair.

“Almost,” I mumbled, still fumbling with my hair.

He giggled and walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle. He handed me the pink hat his sister had bought me in Japan. “You could just wear this, love. Though I think your hair looks fine the way it is.” He kissed my neck once and left the room again.

I smiled as I situated the hat on my head. Once I was confident with how I looked I stepped out into the bedroom to find Frankie lounging on the bed watching me carefully. He got to his feet immediately. “Ready now, my love?”

I nodded. He smiled and handed me my wallet and phone, stashing his own in his pockets as we walked towards the foyer. Once we got there, he grabbed my hand in his and I smiled gently. Ari was waiting for us. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the party, but we’re flying out tomorrow and I need to be on game for rehearsals tomorrow night as soon as we get there basically.”

Frankie hugged her quickly. “I understand. Love you!”

“Love you, too,” she responded, stepping back from the hug and looking between us as Frankie’s hand found mine again. “Both of you have fun tonight, but don’t drink too much, we have to fly tomorrow, remember?”

We both laughed and nodded as I reached for the door knob.

**

When we first arrived at the party we had to go through interviews and red carpets which was a bit of a pain, but as soon as we actually got inside, we went straight for the bar. Frankie ordered a drink I’d never heard of while I just had a beer. We then headed off to find people to talk to.

The first person we ran into was Caleb. His brother had come to the party with them and there was no way you could deny they related. He opened his arms to hug Frankie, but Frankie dodged the action, wrapping an arm around my back and slipping closer. I giggled at the action.

“Oookay,” Caleb said. “What have you two been up to?”

“Staying at my sister’s place. Went to see a movie and to dinner with her last night. Had brunch with both of our family’s this morning,” Frankie said flatly.

“What’s your deal, Frankie?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re acting really cold to me.”

“I wonder why,” Frankie mumbled.

“It was a game, dude. What’s your problem?”

“IT was a game, dude. That’s the only reason we got along, too.”

“What? I thought we were cool? Dude. What happened?”

“You’ve said a lot of things that I can associate myself with, Caleb. Sorry, but it’s true,” and with that Frankie turned and walked away, pulling me with him.

“What are you talking about, babe?” I said once Caleb and his brother were out of earshot.

“Have you not heard his politics? The homophobic slurs that have come out of his mouth? The racist comments he’s made? The way he treated Amber?”

I nodded. “I get your point.”

“I just don’t want to be around that. I had to in the house, but now that I don’t, I’m not going to. That’s not who I am.”

“I understand,” I said calmly, rubbing his back soothingly with one hand as I took a sip of my beer.

He smiled and sipped his drink. A few moments later Amber and Brittany approached us. We talked to them for a little while. They let us know about some things they saw watching the show. Amber tried to flirt with me, and I jokingly flirted back until I felt Frankie getting jealous at my side, so I turned and kissed him once. “Don’t be jealous, babe. I love you.”

He smiled and kissed me again. “I love you, too.”

“You two are precious,” Brittany said quietly.

“Thanks,” Frankie mumbled as we both went slightly red.

“Really though,” Amber added. “What happened Mr. One-Hundred Percent Heterosexual?”

“Frankie happened,” I giggled, kissing his cheek lightly.

Amber smiled, though it seemed forced. Brittany put a hand carefully on her shoulder and whispered something I couldn’t quite make out before lowering her hand and turning back to us. “It’s been great to catch up with you,” she nodded to both of us as she spoke.

“I agree,” Frankie said with a small smiled, his arm still around my back.

“Definitely. It’s good to see you’re both doing well. Amber?”

“Huh?”

“I would suggest staying away from Caleb. Not that you didn’t already know that, but I mean, for your safety. I just think that’s probably not a good situation to get yourself into.”

She nodded as did Brittany. “I’m keeping Britt with me all night for that reason.”

“For the best,” Frankie agreed. “We’ll see you girls around,” he said, as we separated from them.

The night went on and we socialized and danced and drank. We both won a couple of the silly awards Rachel and Ryan handed out. After the awards, there was a fan, who was flirting with Frankie and of course Frankie can’t resist someone flirting with him. Without even thinking twice he agreed to dance with the guy and I was furious, but I didn’t say anything, until I saw Frankie grinding against him, at which point I couldn’t take it anymore. I got up and stormed across the dance floor to where they were dancing, pulling Frankie tightly into my arms.

“What the fuck, Zach?”

Incredulous. “I should be asking you that question. What the fuck was that, Frankie? You’re mine or did you forget?”

“What are you talking about Zach? Of course I didn’t forget, love.”

“Then why the fuck did you think that would be okay?”

“What are you talking about? We were just dancing, Zach.”

I squeezed him tighter if that was even possible. “Your ass does not need to get that close to another man’s cock. Ever. Got it?”

He nodded against my shoulder. “I’m sorry, love.”

“You better be sorry,” I mumbled, kissing him angrily. “You’re mine. Don’t forget again. I don’t share.”

“Someone is jealous,” he mumbled against my lips.

“Wouldn’t you be jealous if I’d started dancing with Amber like that?”

He swallowed and I pulled him even tighter to me. He gasped. “Zach,” he struggled for breath. “I can’t breathe, love.”

I giggled and released him slightly. “Sorry, babe.”

He shook his head and kissed me again. “Come on, let’s dance, my love.”

We did just that. He turned around in my arms, grinding his hips backwards into mine aggressively. My lips landed on his neck and I knew he could feel me getting hard against the movements of his ass, which only encouraged him further. My hands found his hips and slowly traced around to the front on his lower abdomen. Very roughly, I grabbed him through his jeans and he moaned loudly, causing a few heads to turn in our direction. I smirked.

He turned around in my arms the next second and wrapped his arms around my neck, attaching our lips. My hands stayed low as I grabbed his ass, pulling his hips against mine as I moved my hips roughly against his, our now hardening cocks rubbing against each other through the layers of clothes. His tongue roughly pushed past my lips in the next moment, exploring my mouth as my tongue fought the invasion without much enthusiasm. He pulled away a moment later, struggling for breath. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe,” I mumbled, kissing him again quickly.

He roughly pulled away, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bathroom. This one wasn’t nearly as private as the one at the restaurant from earlier, but he pulled me into the biggest stall and locked the door quickly. Before pulling out a dollar from his wallet. “We won’t have the same problem here. We’re at a gay night club,” he said with a wink, opening the door quickly and inserting the dollar into a vending machine from which he retrieved tiny bottle of lube. He quickly returned to the stall, locking the door again. He handed me the bottle with a smirk turning around and putting his hands against the wall.

I laughed and very quickly unzipped my pants, pulling my dick out carefully, stroking it a few times before coating myself in the lube. I reached around Frankie’s waist and pulled his jeans down so his ass was exposed. I wrapped my right hand around his cock as my left hand helped mine into his ass. Very quickly and very roughly, I fucked him and jerked his cock until we both came. His cum coated my hand and splattered the floor while mine filled him entirely as I slipped carefully out of him.

I kissed his neck once before stepping back to tuck myself away and zip my pants with a smirk. He looked a little embarrassed when he saw the mess on the floor, but I handed him a wad of toilet paper to clean it up and he giggled and did so after resituating his own pants. He tossed the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it. He then carefully kissed me, while making sure none of our hands made a mess of any of our clothing. We then both washed our hands at the sick and walked back out into the club, only to run almost directly into Christine and her husband, Tim.

“OH!” she squealed. “Hey.”

“Hey, Christine,” I mumbled quietly.

“Hey!” Frankie said a little more genuinely.

Christine’s signature cackle came out then. “This is Tim!” she said gesturing to him.

“Good to finally meet you,” Frankie said, shaking his hand.

“Hey,” I said, shaking his hand afterwards.

“It’s nice to meet you guys. I really enjoyed watching both of you all summer,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks,” we said together. 

The conversation got awkward and we left quickly. The rest of the night went without problems. We found quiet corners for kisses, didn’t drink too much, but enough that we were both clearly a little intoxicated. We danced, and socialized. We got to meet a lot of former Big Brother Houseguests, Survivor and Amazing Race contestants and a lot of fans. It was overall a great night. We didn’t get back to Ariana’s house until a little after 3, and we were both so tired that we decided to just call it a night for the first time since Frankie showed up at the jury house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

There was a knock on our door early the next morning and I felt Frankie stirring on my chest and wrapped my arms tighter around him, kissing his head lightly. A few moments later, Ariana opened the door and walked in without even asking. “Are you two getting ready yet?” she said looking at us curled up on the bed. I felt Frankie nuzzling against my chest and giggled. “The car will be here to take us to the airport in like 2 hours. Get up!”

Frankie grumbled against my chest, and I giggled lightly. “Nonna and Mom are making breakfast,” she said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

“Is she always that ridiculous?” I asked Frankie with a giggle as he lifted his head for our eyes to meet. He nodded and kissed me lightly before his head flopped back to my chest. “We do still need to pack…”

“And we’ll have to stop and pick up your mom at the hotel on our way to the airport. Ari said she had bought an extra seat anyway, so we didn’t accidentally end up with someone next to a fan or something stupid, so your mom can use that ticket, she already called and got it into your mom’s name,” he said quickly as he sat up and stretched.

“I forgot that she was coming,” I said laughing as I sat up to stretch.

We spent the next little while packing up our things until there was another knock on the door. Frankie opened it to find his mom there. “Breakfast is ready. Zach, have you spoken to your mom yet?”

“No,” I said, standing up from my suitcase. “I’ll call her now.” I got my phone from the nightstand and dialed my mom’s number.

“The flight leaves at 10, so tell here we’ll be there about 8:30. We’re leaving here at 8,” Frankie’s mom said. 

I yawned and stretched as we walked towards the kitchen. It was only 6:30. We’d gotten less than 3 hours of sleep after the party. Though, I was sincerely hoping to sleep most of the way to New York on the plane. Once my mom answered, I informed her of the plans and she said she’d be waiting in the lobby for us at 8:30.

The breakfast was delicious as expected. Frankie had to have gotten his amazing kitchen skills somewhere.

**

Once the plane had reached altitude and we were able to unbuckle our seatbelts, Frankie and I both did so, and his head landed against my shoulder immediately. The flight was a little over five and half hours, so there was definitely time for a nap. I smiled and leaned my head against Frankie’s. I felt his arms tracing around my waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulders. I felt his smile against my shoulder and I placed a light kiss on his head. “I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you more,” he said happily.

“Not true. It’s like not even close,” I informed him quietly. I felt his laughter against my skin and kissed his head again. “You don’t believe me, do you?” He shook his head silently. I laughed a little and kissed his head again.

He lifted his head a moment later and kissed me properly before pausing to hold eye contact for a long moment. The flight attendant arrived a few moments later. “Would like pillows or blankets?” she asked kindly. “Or perhaps a drink or snack?” 

I began to shake my head, but Frankie had other plans. “Can we have two blankets, and I’ll take red wine. What would you like, love?”

“Um,” I asked for the beers they stocked on the flight and there weren’t many, but I chose one that would work. She asked for our IDs, which we had to dig out from our wallets. She then handed us each our drinks and then the blankets.

“Thank you!” Frankie said sweetly. She nodded and continued back the aisle to our moms who were sat directly behind us and Ariana and Nonna who were next to them in the middle of the plane.

“Don’t you have to pay for alcohol on flights?” I asked curiously as I took a drink of my beer.

“You’ve never flown first class, have you?” I shook my head. “It’s included, enjoy,” he assured me drinking some of his wine before setting it carefully on his tray. He then unfolded the blankets and laid them over our laps carefully. 

We finished our drinks before cuddling back into each other under the blankets. He kissed my cheek, laying his head against my shoulder again. I kissed his head again and held him tightly to me, my head falling onto his. He fell asleep not a minute later and I was quick to follow.

I woke up a while later having no idea how much time had passed until I looked at the information screen at the front of the plane. I was now nearing 1:30 in Los Angeles and 4:30 in New York. Only two more hours of the flight remained. I looked down at Frankie and saw him staring back up at me, with his head still resting against my shoulder.

“How long have you been awake?” I asked.

“A few minutes,” he said quietly, kissing my cheek. He removed his arms from around my waist, his hand landing on my thigh under the blanket much like it had in the restaurant the morning before. I smiled at him and our lips collided quickly. A moment later there was a face in the space between our seats.

“Do you two ever stop?” my mom asked with a wide smile.

“Never,” Frankie assured her, kissing me again. She laughed and sat back again.

I turned to look at my mom again. “So, mom?”

“Yes, Zachary?”

“Are you okay? Like with all this? I mean, I know it was a little much at first, but…”

She smiled and reached her hand out to my face. “Yes, Zach. You know, I’ll always love you no matter what. I can see how happy you and Frankie are making each other and I’m really happy for both of you. I’m glad you’re happy, Zach. That’s what really matters in life.”

I smiled at her. “Thank you,” I said softly.

“Of course, son,” she said with a smile.

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too, Zach. Always will, no matter what.”

I turned around and saw Frankie smiling at me contently, his hand still on my thigh. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek briefly. “It’s so strange,” I commented aloud. “I literally just can’t not smile when I look at you. And I just can’t keep my hands off you,” I murmured leaning closer to his ear with my lips.

“It’s because you’re in love with me,” he whispered excitedly.

“But other people that are in love, aren’t like we are,” I whispered softly, kissing his neck lightly.

“That’s because we’re special,” he informed me. “Or maybe they’re just really good at controlling themselves, which we’re really not.”

I laughed at the obvious truth in his statement. “I don’t want to control myself around you,” I whispered roughly, kissing his neck again.

“Good,” he mumbled back turning his head to kiss me properly, as his hand slid from my thigh to my groin, grabbing roughly under the blankets. I groaned quietly into his mouth and felt him smirk against my lips. I moved my hand from his hip to his thigh and then carefully over his groin and mimicked his actions. I could feel he was getting hard and I smirked into our kisses as he moaned quietly. His hand never stopped touching me as I could feel my cock getting harder and my pants getting tighter. He pulled his lips from mine and very quiet mumbled something about needing to use the restroom with a wink.

He crawled out from under the blanket and I could see the bulge in his pants at which I smirked, because I knew as he made his way to the restroom, everyone else would see it, too. I quickly resituated my own pants before getting up to follow him at a distance. I caught up by the time we reached the restrooms though. He pulled open the door to one of the stalls and entered, I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I followed him.

He latched the door behind my back, before pressed his lips roughly against mine. It was a small space, but we somehow figured it out. I fucked his mouth again until I came (TSA had confiscated his bottle of lube rather embarrassingly upon our arrival at LAX). After tucking myself away, I carefully dropped to my knees and sucked his dick until he came in my throat. I got back to my feet, carefully as he tucked himself away. He pulled my lips back to his sweetly as the lingering tastes of both of us mixed pleasantly in our mouths, tongues tangling.

“We need to stop meeting like this,” I mumbled as we split.

“On the contrary,” he said with another kiss. “It should happen more often.”

I laughed and agreed before we carefully made out way back to our seats.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

“Did you have a good flight?” Ariana asked suggestively as we were pulling our luggage off the carousel at JFK.

“Shut up, Ari!” Frankie said quickly.

She laughed.

“Ari, honestly,” he said as he shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” she asked playfully hugging him.

“I know why you’re asking that. Don’t play stupid.”

“I’m not playing stupid. I know what happened. I’m happy you’re happy, Frankie. That’s all.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled hugging her before we all headed out.

We got three cars from the airport. Ari in one heading directly to SNL rehearsals. Our moms and Frankie’s Nonna in another to their hotel along with Ariana’s luggage. Frankie and I had a car to ourselves as we were staying at Frankie’s apartment.

**

It was just after 7:30 when we finally dropped our bags in Frankie’s bedroom and we immediately returned to the living room where his roommates were waiting for us. They had plans for the evening. Apparently we had dinner reservations at Frankie’s favorite place and we were going to his favorite club afterwards.

We had a good time, but by 1:30, Frankie and I were both half-asleep. Our arms were wrapped around each other as we stood at the edge of the dance floor. His head on my shoulder and my head against his. I felt him yawn and quickly followed it with my own.

“Are you ready to go home, love?” he asked looking up at me. I nodded. “Me, too.” He kissed me quickly and looked around for his friends. We found them towards the exit on the floor and he whispered to one of them that we were heading out, but that they should continue to have a good time. “We only slept 3 hours last night then maybe 2 on the plane,” he said when questioned. “Plus the time change and everything. I’ll see you in the morning,” he said with a nod. 

We left then, hand-in-hand and walked the three blocks to Frankie’s apartment. As soon as he locked the door behind us we immediately went into his bedroom and collapsed face-first onto the bed. We both started cracking up then and rolled over onto our backs, reaching simultaneously for each other’s hands.

“Are you actually tired?” he asked getting back to his feet.

“A little bit.”

“Too tired to have fun?” he asked with a wink.

I yawned, but pulled him back onto the bed and pressed our lips together. He smirked against the kisses and our tongues explored, before his hands were undoing my shirt buttons and mine his. The clothing got thrown haphazardly onto the floor as we quickly undressed each other. He opened the drawer next to his bed, to reveal and extensive collection of not only lubes and condoms, but various other items that sparked my curiosity and made my cock twitch.

Frankie giggled as he followed my gaze, but he simply grabbed a seemingly random bottle of lube and crawled over to my body. “I want to ride you tonight,” he said flipping the cap off. “Is that okay?”

“How many times do I need to tell you, that the answer to that question will always be yes, Frankie,” I whined. 

He smiled at me and then coated my cock in the lube before coating his own fingers and reaching around to stretch himself just enough. “You just lay there, Sleepyhead,” he said as one of his legs flung over my body so that he was facing me, hovering over my body. “Let me do all the work tonight.”

So as much as I wanted to move, I gave Frankie what he wanted. I let him slowly lower himself onto my cock and then he leaned forward and kissed me gently. He sat back up and bounced a few times, smirking at me. He continued moving his hips, moving me inside of him as he leaned back over my body, kissing across my chest to the sensitive spot on my neck where he stopped to leave his mark as I moaned loudly. Eventually his lips found mine for a brief moment before he sat back and bounced as quickly as he could over my cock. Breathing became difficult for both of us quickly and I could feel myself getting close to the end.

I reached out. I knew he’d told me to just lay here, but I wanted him to enjoy this, too. I wrapped a hand around his leaking cock and started jerking him off as he bounced on my dick. He didn’t try to stop me, but instead smiled and I smiled back as we both came together with loud groans. His cum coated my stomach, but he didn’t seem to care when he removed himself from me and flopped across my chest.

“Let me get something to clean you off,” he said a few minutes later. He got to his feet and went into the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth which he used to wipe off my stomach and chest before throwing it in his laundry hamper and returning to bed, pulling me onto his chest instead. 

I yawned wildly and placed a kiss to the bare skin below my head. “I love you, babe. Goodnight.”

“I love you, too. Goodnight,” he whispered back, kissing the top of my head lightly.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, I woke up before Frankie and wiggled my way carefully out of his arms. I sat up and looked around the room. His bedroom was much as he had described it. Small but tastefully decorated with a style that was very clearly Frankie. It was crazy that just looking around his bedroom made me smile, but it did. Because everywhere I looked was something that just screamed this room belong to him.

I didn’t know how much longer he planned on staying asleep, so I carefully got up from the bed, trying my best not to disturb his slumber and made my way to my suitcase where I retrieved my toiletries before heading into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and tried to fix my hair without much luck before walking back out into the bedroom and putting my signature pink hat back on as I dug through my bags for something to wear. 

Once I was dressed, I walked back over to the bed and smiled at Frankie as he slept. This never happened. Frankie was always awake first or we would wake up together. I felt well rested though and was excited to begin the day, even if he was still asleep. I laughed lightly and pressed my lips to his forehead. He didn’t even move. I sat back on the bed and pulled out my phone.

I replied to some tweets I’d gotten overnight and some text messages from my friends including one from an old friend, Drew.

“Hey man. Glad you’re back in the real world. Can’t wait to hang out sometime soon. Let me know if you’re ever in NYC.”

I laughed. I hadn’t spoken to Drew in almost a year and even then it had been some stupid Facebook chat thing about him questioning his life choices. We were never all that close, but it seemed like he was eager to take advantage of my new fame. My mom had told me he was running a “fan account” on twitter. I hadn’t taken the time to look at it yet, but I decided no time like the present. I had to see what I was dealing with before I decided if I wanted him to know I was in town before I left.

As I started scrolling, it didn’t seem terrible…he was being supportive. Throwing the occasional shade on the other players, which was all fine and well until I started seeing it. He was calling Frankie things that were not okay to come out of anyone’s mouth. I couldn’t take it. I stopped reading and I started crying. I don’t know why I started crying, but I did. My face was soaked with tears and I was shaking with anger when Frankie finally stirred behind me.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me from behind with a yawn before realizing what was happening. “What’s wrong, love?” He asked, pulling me back into his arms and wiping the tears from my eyes.

I couldn’t speak. I just handed him my phone. And he scrolled and read the comments. He looked frustrated more than anything. “Ignore it. I do. It doesn’t matter what the inconsequential people have to say about me or us, Zach. Unless,” he paused. “Is this someone you know?”

I nodded.

“Family?”

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around him.

“A friend?”

I nodded against his chest, tears still soaking my face.

“Not a very nice person to be friends with,” he mumbled, kissing my forehead lightly.

I shook my head and looked up at his face. He didn’t look upset at all. “I’m sorry,” I mumbled through the tears.

“Why did you find this?”

“My mom told me he’d made a fan account for me. Then he texted me this morning so I decided to check it out. And at first, the recent stuff, it was pretty okay, but then I got to this and I had to put it down. No one should say that about anyone. Especially not about you.”

Frankie smiled and kissed me briefly. “Don’t worry about it, love. You have no control over what he was saying when we were in that house.”

“I know. I just. I don’t even want to respond to him, but I have to say something.”

“What did he say?”

I took my phone back and opened the text, handing it back to Frankie.

“Oh. He lives here?”

I nodded. “We went to UF together. He was in my fraternity. He works on Wall Street, I think.”

Frankie nodded. “You don’t have to tell him you’re in town. There’s millions of people here, it’s not like you’ll run into each other.”

“I don’t want to lie though,” I said quietly, wiping my eyes.

Frankie kissed me again. “Do what you’d like, my love. I’m going to get ready, okay?”

I nodded and took my phone back from him as he got up and headed into the bathroom.

“I’m in NYC right now, bro. I’m with Frankie for the weekend.” I decided to play it cool and see how he would respond.

“REALLY?!? That’s awesome man. Wanna get lunch or something?”

“Actually, we have plans.” We didn’t really have formal plans, but I was planning to spend my entire weekend at Frankie’s side. There was no way I was giving that up for Drew especially after the things he said.

“Oh. I guess that’s cool.”

“Dude. The things you said on twitter. Do you even want to try to say anything for yourself, or?”

“What do you mean?”

“First of all. ‘Official Fan Account’. No bro. I didn’t tell anyone to make a fan account or any such thing. Second of all the words you chose to use. Especially the words you chose to use regarding my best friend. My boyfriend. That’s not okay.”

“Wait. Your…boyfriend? You’re like actually gay?”

I could not believe him. “DID YOU WATCH THE FINALE? DID YOU PAY ATTENTION AT ALL TO OUR INTERVIEWS AFTERWARDS?”

“I mean. I know what you said…but you...I didn’t think you meant it.”

“DUDE! What the fuck? Yes, I meant it. Frankie is my boyfriend. Frankie and I are together in every possible sense of the word. And if you or any of the other guys have a problem with that, then I don’t need you in my life.”

It wasn’t until after Frankie had already returned to the room and was starting to get dressed that Drew finally responded.

“I didn’t like the way he played that game or the way he talked about you. Neither did your MOTHER if you didn’t see.”

“She didn’t use the words you did. She kept it about his comments. You made it personal. You made it very clear that you held some very homophobic viewpoints. You made it very clear, that Frankie as a human being offended you. He does not deserve that. And if that’s what you think of the man that I love, then we have no business being friends.”

“He was attacking you. Do you know the things he said?”

I laughed, causing Frankie to look up at me from doing his hair. “What’s funny?”

“I’ll let you read this when we’re done,” I said through the laughter.

“Yes, Drew. I know what he said. I said shit about him, too. He said shit about everyone else, too. It’s the nature of the game. Frankie’s fucking hilarious and if you can’t see that, I feel bad for you.”

“How can you say that after the things he said? He called you fat. Said he wanted to euthanize you. How is that someone that you love after that?”

“I called myself fat, Drew. He called himself, fat. We both gained weight in the house, it was a joke. Neither of us is actually fat and we both know that. Cody’s the one that actually meant it. He’s the one you should be mad at if anyone. And he was talking about my game life! And honestly I appreciate that approach. He wanted to let me down easy. He told me beforehand what he was doing and only gave me false hope of staying safe when production said he had to. I love Frankie for who he is away from the game, for who he is right now as I sit in his apartment watching him get ready for the day, for who he is when we’re with our families, for who he is when it’s just him and I late at night and we can talk about anything. If you can’t respect that, please step back.”

“He’s not a nice person, Zach.”

“His brand of comedy is my brand of comedy. He’s sarcastic. You apparently don’t appreciate it like I do and that’s why I’m dating him and you’re not. Not to mention your homophobia again.”

“I’m not homophobic. It has nothing to do with the fact that he’s gay or you’re gay or what the fuck ever you’re trying to get at. He’s just a horrible human being and I’m sorry you can’t see that.”

“Do you even hear yourself right now? I’m done with this conversation, Drew. It’s clear I’m not getting an apology from you, so kindly fuck off. Don’t talk to me again.”

I then quickly tweeted, telling all my followers that Drew’s account in no way was an “official fan account” nor were any of his opinions my own nor would I be speaking to him anymore. I blocked the account before quickly unfriending and blocking him on Facebook.

Frankie sat down on the bed next to me a moment later and I opened the conversation with Drew, silently handing him the phone. He began reading, giving me ridiculous glances every few moments until he finally finished. “I’m proud of you, love, but that really wasn’t necessary.”

“I wanted to give him a chance. He had his chance. It’s over now.”

Frankie smiled and handed me my phone which I tucked into my pocket as I stood up. “So what’s the plan for today, babe?”

He giggled and flung himself into my arms, kissing me eagerly. I giggled as he stepped back. “Have you ever been to New York before?”

I shook my head.

“Central Park? Then shopping on Fifth Avenue.”

I smiled and nodded. “Sounds great.”


	19. Chapter 19

We spent the rest of the morning just wandering around in Central Park. Our hands constantly linked, stopping for kisses every couple minutes. At one point we sat ourselves on a bench near a pond and just cuddled and talked for a while. It was the perfect way to spend a morning especially after the terrible start to it.

“Lunch?” Frankie suggested as he got up from the bench, offering me his hand.

“Sounds great, babe,” I said with a smile, taking his hand and getting to my feet. He pulled me into a tight hug, complete with a brief kiss before intertwining our fingers as we set off towards the east side of the park.

We found a cute little café for lunch. 

“What are we doing after this, babe?” I asked as we sipped our coffees.

“Shopping!” he announced excitedly.

I laughed and shook my head. “Are you going to make me try things on?”

“Definitely! We’re going to get you a super cute new wardrobe.”

“I hate this already.”

“Zach, my love,” he said sweetly, setting his cup down. “I mean, we don’t have to, but you know you love how I dress you. I’m at least getting you your own Tom Ford bowtie. I want mine back,” he laughed.

I laughed. “I was joking, babe. We can do whatever you’d like. I’m just glad to be spending the day with you.”

He smiled and touched my hand lightly before picking up his coffee cup again. “I’m glad to have you here, if only for a few days. I wish this could just be all the time.”

“You’re still coming to Florida on Monday, right?” I confirmed, worried.

“Of course, love!” he assured me quickly. “I just meant. I like having you here. In my city, in my apartment, in my everyday life.”

“I like being here,” I said with a smile.

**

“Here!” he said excitedly handing me a bunch of things. “Go try them on!” He ushered me towards the fitting rooms as he sat in a chair outside, crossing his legs and smiling. I shook my head and laughed a little as I headed in.

I few moments later, I emerged wearing an outfit I never would have put together for myself. Frankie squealed and jumped to his feet, clapping when he saw me. I just shook my head again as he took my hands and spun him around to get the full effect. “Gorgeous!” he said with a smile. “You should wear this tonight!”

I laughed and of course agreed. I found it very hard to disagree with Frankie on pretty much anything. I changed back into my own clothes and brought the new ones out and Frankie immediately took them from me and headed to the register. He was paying before I even caught up after tying my shoes. I saw the total and thought my eyes might fall out of my head. “That’s extremely unnecessary.”

“What?” he asked, turning around after taking the receipt and the bag from the cashier.

“That price. That’s crazy. You didn’t have to…”

“Zach, love, stop,” he said, patting my arm. “You can carry the bag if it makes you feel better,” he said offering it to me. “You’ve gotta look good,” he said with a wink. “Not that you don’t always look good. But I finally get to spoil you in the real world. I’m going to do it!”

**

“Now, shoes. You need cute shoes to go with that cute outfit,” he said, indicating a shoe store across the street, once we’d emerged from the department store where we’d bought the clothing.

“Seriously, Frankie? What’s wrong with my shoes?”

“Nothing, but you need ones for the outfit. To look cute for dinner and SNL.”

I laughed and just let him take my hand as we quickly darted across the street between traffic.

**

“THOSE!” he said finally, pointing to a pair of shoes on the wall. “Get those in his size, please,” he told the sales associate.

I laughed and told the girl my shoe size before she quickly disappeared into the storage room. She re-emerged with a few boxes. “I brought a couple sizes,” she said setting the boxes down. “Our shoes can sometimes run off-size.”

I nodded and took the first pair out of the box and put one on. It fit alright. “What do you think?” I asked raising my foot towards Frankie.

“Put the other one on and try walking around a bit,” he insisted.

I laughed and did as he said. The shoes were actually really comfortable and I told him that, so he smiled and told the sales associate we’d take them. I removed the shoes and put them back into the box, which Frankie picked up and followed the girl to the register where he again was paying before I joined him after putting my own shoes back on. He handed me the bag and pocketed the receipt before I could even glance at it. 

As we continued walking down Fifth Avenue, I decided to approach the subject. “Frankie?”

“Yes, love?”

“How much did you pay for those shoes?”

“Not much really. I’ve paid more.”

“Frankie,” I said seriously. “I don’t like you spending all this money on me.”

“Don’t worry about it, love. I enjoy being able to spoil you,” he said. He pulled our intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand as we headed back towards his apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

“Yes, Mom. We’ll be there,” Frankie was on his phone, walking back and forth across the living room while I was sitting on the couch fiddling with my new bow-tie. “Yes, the reservations are at 7. Yes, you’ll be able to change when we get there. Ari said it’d be fine. Mom, stop. It’s fine. We’ll see you there. Yes. At 7. Okay. Love you, too. Bye.” He was shaking his head as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and flopped onto the couch next to me.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“My mom is all worried like usual. You’d think she’d be used to this by now.”

“What’s she worried about?” I asked as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to my side, kissing his temple.

“Whether we’ll all be allowed backstage when we get there after dinner and stuff. Ari talked to them already. It’s totally fine. We can be backstage and change before we go out into the audience for the show. She’s also worried that our dinner reservations are so late, apparently. The show doesn’t start until 11:30. I don’t know what she’s so worried about.”

I smiled and kissed him lightly. “She’s a mom. She’s going to worry, babe. It’s what they do.”

He smiled as his head fell against my chest. “I know. Have you talked to your mom?”

I nodded. “She just texted me while you were on the phone. She said they had a good time today. That was really nice of your sister to do that for them.”

He smiled at me for a moment. “That’s Ari for you. She does that sort of thing all the time.”

I smiled and he cuddled back into me, my arms wrapped loosely around his back. “How long will it take to get there from here?”

“About 15 minutes and it’s right across from 30 Rock where SNL is filmed.”

“What time is it?”

He looked over my shoulder to the microwave in the kitchen. “6:15.” He dropped his head back to my chest.

“We should probably finish getting ready, no?”

He grumbled lightly but sat up. He smiled and kissed me once before jumping up with his normal energy and grabbing my hands to pull me to my feet and down the hall into his bedroom. We finished getting ready, doing our hair, putting on shoes. He had to add his signature sparkle and then we were out the door and walking towards the restaurant where we would meet our moms and his Nonna.

**

We sat down to dinner in a fancier restaurant than I had ever even stepped foot in over my entire life. I think Frankie could tell, because he immediately put a comforting hand on my leg under the table and smiled at me gently. I could see it was overwhelming my mom, too.

“How was your day?” she asked a moment later after catching my eye.

“Amazing.”

“What did you boys do?” Frankie’s mom asked.

“We spent the morning in Central Park. Had lunch at a really cute café then went shopping on Fifth Avenue,” Frankie informed them quietly.

“You say, went shopping. Frankie insisted on buying me a whole new outfit for tonight.” I rolled my eyes and he giggled to my left.

“I didn’t think I recognized that. I thought maybe you’d borrowed it.”

“Oh, no. Frankie’s just entirely ridiculous and spent god awful amounts of money buying me this outfit. Shoes, bow-tie, pants, jacket, everything. Apparently I needed to ‘look cute’ tonight.”

“Not that you don’t already always look cute, but I enjoyed spoiling you. It’s fun for me.”

I shook my head and laughed a little. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” he said happily.

The waiter arrived a few moments later for drink orders. Frankie’s mom ordered some fancy bottle of wine to share with everyone. The waiter left and returned quickly with the wine and five glasses. Another waiter followed with a glass of ice water for each of us as well. We examined the menus for a while before the waiter returned again to take our orders.

The food was delicious, but I was sure I didn’t even want to think about the price, and of course Frankie’s Nonna insisted on paying. He had to get that trait from somewhere.


	21. Chapter 21

“HEY!” Ariana said excitedly, engulfing Frankie in a quick hug before moving on her mom and Nonna before turning to me and my mom, extending her arms. We both smiled and hugged her quickly. “Come on!” she said, waving for us to follow her.

We ended up all sitting down in her dressing room, drinking soda and eating snacks.

“Did you enjoy the spa?” she asked my mom.

“It was lovely. You really didn’t need to do that…”

“It’s really no problem. I figured the three of you would like having a day to just relax and get some mom time in,” she said happily. She then turned to Frankie and I. Frankie was on my lap on the couch, because there wasn’t a lot of sitting room. I had my arms around his waist and his were around my neck. Both of us smiling at each other and not paying much attention to everyone else. “HEY!” she said coming up right next to us.

I screamed a little and Frankie jumped before we both started laughing.

“You two are so cute!” she squealed. We continued to laugh. “What did you do today?”

“Spent the morning in Central Park, had lunch at a really cute café then I bought him a new outfit that he wore to dinner. It was amazing,” Frankie gushed.

“Aw, I’m glad you had a good day. Tomorrow will be better though because I can actually hang out with you guys!”

We laughed again, but Frankie agreed before snuggling into my neck. He kissed me lightly so it tickled and I giggled his name. Ariana squealed again. “Seriously! Can you two get any cuter?”

“Ari!” Frankie said turning to look at her.

“What? It’s not my fault!”

“Ariana! The squealing…”

“…is completely necessary. You two are so cute together!”

I laughed as he pouted until I pulled his lips to mine and kissed the pout right off his face. When we broke apart our moms and his Nonna were staring with wide-eyes and Ariana had her hand over her heart as she squealed in delight. I laughed again and held Frankie to my chest.

My mom cleared her throat.

“What?” I asked innocently looking at her.

She shook her head. “Guess I’m still just not used to the idea…sorry.”

I smiled at her. “I know, Mom. It’s okay. You’ll get used to it. I promise. I did.”

She laughed. “Well, of course, you did, Zachary. You’re the one doing the kissing.”

I laughed. “You have a point. Though the kissing is probably one of my favorite bits,” I mumbled, quickly kissing Frankie again, before his head fell against my shoulder.

“The kissing is definitely one of my favorite bits. Your lips are definitely one of my favorite bits of you,” he said with a wink.

I laughed as my face went red and my mom’s eyes went wide again. “Frankiieee,” I giggled.

“Oops,” he laughed. “Did I say too much again?”

I laughed. “Don’t you always, babe?”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, kissing my neck again.

Ariana busted out laughing the next moment and everyone just sort of stared at her until she calmed herself.

“What is so funny?” Frankie asked.

“You!” she said immediately with a smile. “You have no chill, Frankie. And it’s adorable.”

“What do you mean? I have no chill. I haven’t lost all of my chill…yet.”

“Frankie James Grande,” she said sternly, trying her best to stop laughing. “You have no filter with your love or your thirst. You have no chill.”

He grumbled into my neck and I laughed. “She has a point, you know?”

“Oh, shh. You’re not supposed to agree with her,” he mumbled.

I laughed. “I think it’s cute, too, though. You’re cute. I could just hold you and cuddle you forever,” I whispered, kissing his head lightly.

He moved his lips slowly to my ear lobe and nibbled for a moment, but before I could giggle again he moved his lips again and whispered lightly against my ear. “Is the show over yet? Because I don’t know how much more of this clothing this I can handle today.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. I turned and kissed his cheek before pressing my lips to his ear. “You’re so naughty, Franklin.”

“But you like it,” he whispered.

“But I love you,” I replied.

“I love you, too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

The show was wonderful as expected. We got to sit right in the front row. I was between my mom and Frankie. Frankie’s mom was on the other side of my mom and Nonna was on the other side of Frankie. The show came to an end and we were all on our feet, clapping, when Ari came over to join us. We hugged and greeted and then she pulled us all backstage with her while she got out of her performance outfit.

When she walked back into the hallway where we were waiting, we all walked back outside. Ariana got a taxi for the women to head back to their hotel, but Frankie and I just walked back to his apartment since it wasn’t too far. After seeing our moms, Nonna, and Ari into their cab, Frankie took my hand and we set off.

We got to a street corner we needed to cross and he stopped, glanced at me and dragged me off down a different street instead. “Frankiieeeee,” I giggled. “Where are we going?”

“I want you to see something!” he pulled me around the corner and suddenly everything was lit up. We were walking down Broadway at 1:00 in the morning. It was beautiful. Nothing like the starry skies at home in Florida, but New York had its own charm at night.

“Wow,” I mumbled as we came to a stop. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, kissing my cheek. “This is amazing.”

“I’ve always thought so,” he said with a smile. Taking my hand again and leading me down the road. We wound up smack in the middle of Times Square which was still abuzz with life. We stopped right in the middle where we could see everything and Frankie wrapped his arms around me again. His arms circled my waist and mine encompassed his shoulders. His lips found mine a moment later and in that moment, I didn’t think my life could ever be better than it was.

He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes for a long moment before he spoke. “Come on, let’s go home.” I smiled and released my arms. His hand found mine a moment later and he led me down 42nd Street until we reached his apartment. He let us in to the current empty apartment and flipped the lights on. “I love you,” were the only words he spoke before he had me pinned against the wall, kissing my lips greedily.

His tongue licked its way around my mouth as mine tried desperately just to keep up. I was panting for breath when he finally pulled away. He didn’t speak as he grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly down the hallway and into his bedroom. He closed and locked the door when he was inside before turning around to push me backwards onto the bed.

His palm rested flat against my chest, holding me on the bed as he climbed up next to me on his knees. He sat back and removed his own shirt quickly and throwing it to the floor, before doing the same to mine. His lips landed on my neck as his hands found the button of my pants. Before I even knew what was happening all of our clothes were on the floor and he was straddling my hips looking greedily down at my body.

“A whole day without this,” he mumbled, leaning down over my body, brushing his lips lightly along my jawbone. “I think I was starting to lose my mind. I don’t know what I’ll do when we’re so far apart.”

“We’ll figure it out,” I mumbled, lifting my hips against his, desperate for contact. Friction. Anything. I was hard and leaking and I had a beautiful man straddling me, doing nothing but make it worse.

“But I’ll miss this. I’ll miss you,” he whined, kissing me with little nibbles all across my neck and chest. 

I moved my hips again. “We can do it. It’ll never be for long. And we’ll facetime all the time when we’re not together, okay?”

He nodded as his tongue flicked across my nipple. It sent a pleasant chill down my spine and my hips moved again. He giggled and sucked and nibbled some more before moving to the other side and doing the same thing there. I moaned loudly as his lips and teeth occasionally accented by his tongue moved across my abs to my hips and then he stopped looked at me and smirked wildly before crashing our lips back together as his body landed on top of mine entirely. Both of us groaned loudly at the sudden contact. Our hips moved against each other as we kissed. As the kiss deepened, I moved our bodies so I was hovering over him. Our lips tangled and our hips moved wildly.

I reached over and opened the drawer I’d seen him open the night before. I paused. There were at least 6 different bottles of lube in this drawer along with a whole range of other fascinating objects. Frankie giggled as me, before reaching up and grabbing my face to force me to look at him rather than the contents of the drawer. “I don’t even need half of that now that I have you,” he mumbled.

I laughed a little and playfully nipped at his hand. “Choose one,” he said when he saw my eyes dart back the drawer before roaming his body hungrily.

“Do you have a preference?”

“The little pink one is my favorite, but it’s up to you.”

I smiled as he let go of my face and grabbed the bottle he suggested. I saw him smile as I moved myself so that I was kneeling between his legs. He planted his feet on either side of me and lifted his ass into the air, wiggling back and forth a little. I giggled and shook my head as I coated my fingers carefully with lube. 

My index finger carefully moved past his ring of muscles. Wiggling my finger in small circles as I leaned forward and reconnected out lips. I nibbled along his lower lip until my second finger slid into him. He moaned loudly and I took the opportunity to probe my tongue into his mouth. My fingers continued to stretch and scissor within him, and as the third finger joined, my knuckle brushed his prostate and he moaned again. I smiled and pulled my mouth from his, kissing a string down his neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving a clear mark.

My finger left him a moment later and he whined at the absence. I smiled and kissed him again. I flipped the small pink bottle open again and coated my length in the substance inside. Frankie wiggled his ass impatiently moving closer to me as he did. I laughed and shook my head. “You thirsty little fuck,” I mumbled, leaning over him for another kiss before I very carefully lined myself up and thrusted forward.

“FUCK!” he shouted. Apparently I’d managed to hit perfectly the first time. I smiled. “Zach, how the fuck? You…” but I cut him off with my lips as my hips started moving against his.

It didn’t take much. I was already so close. “I’m…” I mumbled against his lips, my movements becoming more erratic. He nodded and reached for his own cock. I shook my head. “Don’t. I…want to…when I’m…when I’m done…I’ll…please…” He nodded understand exactly what I meant. His hands fell instead on my shoulders as he moved his hips against mine until a moment later I was cumming deep inside of him. 

I pulled out quickly and crawled backwards until I dropped my head. My lips surrounded the tip of his cock. I was struggling for breath, but this was so worth it. It didn’t last long. He was already close. He came in my throat and I swallowed before collapsing onto his chest. We were both panting for breath as his arms closed around my back and I heard him yawn above my head.

I yawned, too, and then lifted my head to kiss his lips once. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too, Zach, so much.”

I collapsed back onto his chest and we both fell asleep only a few minutes later.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Frankie woke me the next morning with little kisses all over my face. I giggled and then my lips captured his and before we’d even spoken. Before I’d even opened my eyes, we kissed. It was slow and sweet. There was nothing more I ever could have asked for. He pulled away all too soon with a little giggled. “Good morning, beautiful.”

I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine briefly before sitting up. “Morning,” I mumbled through a yawn. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Ari will be here shortly. We’re going hang out so she can catch us up on current events or something then our moms and Nonna are meeting us for lunch before we go to a matinee performance on Broadway. Then we’re going to do some sightseeing for you and your mom. Then dinner. Then we’re free.”

“So, another day with only a few kisses and none of this,” I mumbled pressing my hips against his. He groaned and I captured his lips again.

“Ari’s going to be here soon,” he mumbled, trying to pull away.

My arms stopped him. “When?”

“She said 10:30.”

“What time is it?”

“10:06,” he said looking at the clock.

“Think you can last that long?”

“ZACHARY! We have to get ready and dressed.”

“Give me five minutes,” I mumbled, pulling his lips back to mine. My hand wrapped around both of our now completely hard cocks and stroked gently. I won. It wasn’t even five minutes until we were both cumming between our bodies.

“Okay,” Frankie finally mumbled, kissing me lightly before jumping to his feet. “Now, we have to get ready.”

I laughed and followed him into the bathroom. We cleaned ourselves off and we’re just pulling shirts over our heads when there was a knock on the door. “I told you we’d be fine,” I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

“You’re so lucky I love you so much.” He opened the door and Ariana flew into their arms with fits of giggles. She kissed each of our cheeks and then pulled us into the living room. 

We spent the rest of the morning watching various videos online and talking about everything that had happened in the world during the hundred days we were locked away. “Guys, we need to go,” Frankie said suddenly.

“What?” Ari asked.

“Look at the time! It’s almost 1. We’re supposed to meet them at the restaurant in like 5 minutes.”

“OH SHIT!” I shouted getting to my feet. We all very quickly found and put our shoes on before rushing out the door. Frankie locked the door and Ariana called their mom.

“We’re just leaving Frankie’s. Sorry, mom. We were distracted. No. No. We were watching videos and stuff. Try to get them caught up on the world,” she said. “Okay. We’ll be there soon. You can get your drinks or whatever. We’ll be there.”

“Mom’s freaking out?” Frankie asked, catching up as we walked out the door onto the street. He took my hand and kissed the back of it lightly and I giggled.

“A little. We just need to get there quickly,” Ariana said as she grabbed Frankie’s other hand and pulled us to the street corner and across.

**

“Hi, mom,” I whispered, dropping a kiss on her cheek as we took out seats at the table. “Sorry, we’re late.”

“It’s okay,” she said tapping my arm lightly.

We had a great lunch and enjoyed the show in the afternoon before exploring central park and Times Square with my mom for the first time. Dinner was delicious again.

**

“Have a good night, boys!” Ariana called as she got into the cab next to her mom.

“Thanks! See you at the airport in the morning!” Frankie called, grabbing my hand as we set off back towards his apartment. “Today was good,” he said happily.

“I agree. It was good to spend time with our families. I’m so glad everyone is getting along so well, too. That makes everything so much easier.”

“I know,” he whispered, kissing the back of my hand again.

“You keep doing that,” I whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Sorry,” he giggled. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you, too, babe, more than words can even say,” I murmured lightly as he opened the door to the apartment. We quickly walked back the hallway and into his bedroom, closing the door quickly behind us. We kicked off our shoes and he tackled me to the bed.

“What do you want to do when we get to Florida tomorrow?” he asked, kissing my neck roughly.

“A whole lot of this,” I said quietly. “Can we just do this forever?”

“If only,” he mumbled. “But apparently the world requires us to be dressed and out in public sometimes. Not just spending all of our days fucking each other’s brains out.” He winked with a giggle.

I giggled in return and we were quickly undressing each other.


	24. Chapter 24

“You’re not allowed to go home,” I said wrapping my arms around Frankie tightly.

“I wish I didn’t have to,” he mumbled back.

It was now the middle of October. Frankie had spent the past two and a half weeks in Florida with me, his family, and my family and it was perfect. He’d been spending the nights with me at my parents’ house, which admittedly wasn’t ideal, but we were together and that’s what mattered.

I continued holding Frankie tightly against my chest. “So why are you going then?” I whined.

“My friends are all there. And don’t forget work. I have to get back to that at some point.”

I laughed. I knew why he was leaving, but that didn’t make it any easier. “But you’ll be back in Florida for Thanksgiving, right?”

He nodded. “It’s only a month.”

“Still too long.”

“I know, but we can do it. We’re going to facetime every day and text all the time, right?”

I nodded. “But I’m going to miss this,” I said, pulling him closer again and nuzzling the top of his head gently.

“Me, too, love. Me, too.”

“I love you,” I whispered quietly as I finally released him from my arms.

“I love you, too, Zach, so much.”

We got up and got ready for the day. Frankie would be flying back to New York later on, but for right now, we were enjoying our last few hours together. We had breakfast with my family before driving the half-hour to his Nonna’s house to spend a couple hours with her before we drove to Miami to spend some time together.

We got to the airport an hour before his flight was due to take off. Since it was a domestic flight I was able to go with him the whole way to the gate, so we sat together and ate a quick dinner. When the announcement was made for him to board his flight is when it actually hit me that he was leaving. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly and his wound around my waist, holding us close together.

“I love you, Frankie,” I said through the tears.

“I love you, too, Zach. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more,” I assured him. “Call me as soon as you land, okay?”

He nodded against my shoulder before turning his head and intertwining our lips. I could kiss Frankie forever, but unfortunately we didn’t have that kind of time. I helped him with his carry-on bag as he got in line to board the flight. We quickly kissed.

“I love you, Zach. I’ll see you soon. It’s just a month.”

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. “I love you, too, babe.”

I stayed there as long as I was allowed. I watched Frankie board his plane and then watched it taxi towards the runway with tears in my eyes. As soon as the plane was gone from my sight, I headed towards my car, wiping my eyes clear. I looked at my phone for the first time all day and saw a text message from Frankie.

“I miss you already. I love you so much.”

The tears returned as I turned the key in my door. I swallowed as I sat down and turned the car on. I put my seatbelt on slowly and replied to his text, knowing he wouldn’t see my words until he landed in New York. “I miss you more. I love you, too. Call me.”

I blinked my eyes clear and drove slowly home.


	25. Chapter 25

Just over two hours after I got home, my phone went off. I had a facetime call. I swiped the screen and smiled broadly. “Landed safe and sound?”

“Yep,” he replied with a smile. “I miss you.”

“I miss you more. What are you doing?”

“I’m going to grab my luggage and head home. Jon-Erik wants to go out tonight, I think.”

“Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“I can’t. I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe.”

“I’m gonna go, so I can grab my bag. I’ll talk to you soon though. Okay?”

“Okay, babe. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He ended the call and I smiled to myself.

**

My first night sleeping alone in almost a month was terrible. I barely slept for a couple of hours as I tossed and turned, longing for the warmth of Frankie’s body next to mine. It was just after 4 am when he texted me that he was going to bed. I texted him back that I loved him and missed him and rolled over again, trying to fall asleep.

It was 6 am when he texted again. “I can’t sleep. I miss having you next to me. I love you. I hope it’s going better for you.”

“I can’t either. I miss you so much. I love you so much. I hope you get some sleep. I hope I do, too.” I set my phone back down and rolled over again only to roll back over the next minute to an incoming facetime call. “So much for sleeping,” I mumbled as his face appeared on the screen.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, babe.”

“Maybe I’ll be able to sleep if I can at least hear you next to me,” he said with a yawn. “Because I’m tired, but I miss you being here.”

“I miss holding you in my arms. I miss everything about you.”

“I miss your hugs and kisses more than anything.”

“God, I miss your lips and your smell and everything.”

“I miss your arms around me and the way you look at me after we kiss.”

“I wish I could kiss you now.”

He smiled. “I wish you could, too.” He blew a kiss into his phone.

I giggled and blew one back.

“At least it’s not as bad as when I was in the house and you were in jury,” he said quietly. “I can at least still see your face, instead of sobbing into a pillow that smelled like you for a week straight. And eating too many cookies in the middle of the night. And sleeping all day.”

I frowned at him. “That’s nothing. I slept with your damn bow-tie on the pillow next to me, because that was all I had of you there. Hayden got me into working out though. And then Donny was there so we had cookie parties every night.”

“We’re ridiculous,” he laughed.

I joined in the laughter. Being happy for the first time since his plane took off. A moment later there was a knock on my door and my brother walked in. “What are you doing up?” I asked looking up at him.

“I just got up. I have school, you know?”

“Oh! What time is it?”

“Almost 7.”

“Oh wow, really?” He nodded.

“What are you doing awake?” he asked walking towards my bed.

“Can’t sleep,” I admitted.

“You were laughing. What was funny?”

“Frankie,” I said, holding up my phone to show him. Frankie waved and Peyton waved back.

“HEY!” Peyton said excitedly. “How was your flight?”

“Good!” Frankie said with a smile. It was amazing to watch my two favorite people in the world interacting with such genuine care.

“Hey, how about I take you to school today?” I said getting to my feet. “Sound good? And we can go golfing after you’re done, alright?”

He nodded excitedly. “I’m going to get breakfast and tell mom!”

I smiled and laughed as he left the room. I turned back to Frankie. “Guess I have to get ready for the day now,” I said with a smile.

“I’m so glad you and your brother are so close. He’s a good kid.”

I nodded. “He is. I’ll talk to you later, babe. I love you. I miss you.”

“Zach, wait.”

“What?” I asked quickly as I got out of bed and walked towards my dresser.

“Can’t we talk while you get ready?”

I laughed and smiled. “Of course.” I set the phone on my dresser as I opened it. I pulled out two shirts and held them up in front of the camera. “Which one should I wear?”

He smiled and picked one. I put the other back in the drawer and grabbed shorts to match.

**

I got home from taking my brother to school only to find my mother waiting for me. “What are you doing awake, let alone all over taking Peyton to school?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” I admitted sheepishly, sitting down and taking the coffee cup she handed me.

“Why?”

“I miss Frankie.”

She smiled. “I sort of figured. Have you talked to him?”

I nodded. “We were actually facetiming when Peyton came in this morning. Neither of us could sleep.” I yawned and sipped at the coffee.

“How was his flight?”

“Good,” I said with a nod.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep?”

“I hope so. I don’t know. I think I slept a little last night, but not much. I’m exhausted.”

“Why do you think, you can’t sleep?”

“Honestly, mom. It’s because I miss Frankie. I’m so used to having him there with me. When I’m trying to sleep. It’s so lonely without him.”

She smiled. “That’s how I feel when your dad goes out of town on business, or at least I did in our early years. I understand.”

I nodded. That’s why she kept asking.

“Do you love him, Zach? Do you really think this is going to be forever?”

I nodded. “I can’t even begin to imagine my life without Frankie.”

She smiled. “I’ve told you the story of when your dad and I met, right?”

I nodded.

“We were only together three weeks you know.”

“Frankie and I have already been together longer than that,” I laughed. I knew what she was eluding to.

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“I know, Mom. I know.”


	26. Chapter 26

It was a week later. I’d golfed with Peyton every afternoon and we’d gone to the beach all weekend. I tried to keep my mind off of Frankie and how much I missed him, but every night when I laid my head down to go to sleep, my resolve failed. We facetimed every night. I loved seeing him. I loved talking to him. It was always a highlight, but it always reminded me how much I wanted him there with me. How much I wanted to kiss him and hold him in my arms and how much I missed him.

That day, that was when I made my decision. My mom seemed to notice my lifted spirits when I was getting ready to leave the house, heading to pick my brother up from school. “What’s got you so happy?”

“I made a decision.”

“Oh?” she smiled. My mom knew me too well.

“I’m go to call Ari and get her to help me when we get back from golfing.”

“I’m so happy for you, Zachary.”

**

“Really, Zach! You know he’s already accepted!”

“I know, but I just want this to be perfect. Will you please help me?”

“Of course. Of course. You get the ring. I’ll set up your flight and talk to his roommates to make sure of timing for everything. I’ll talk to you in a bit.” She sounded ecstatic. 

“Just make sure you don’t tell him anything!”

“Of course! Talk to you soon!”

She hung up and I walked back downstairs.

“She going to help you?” my mom asked as I entered the kitchen. I nodded and grabbed my car keys off the counter. “Where are you going?”

“Well if I’m going to do this. I need a ring,” I giggled and left the house.

**

“Hello! Can I help you find something?”

I nodded. “I’ve never done this before. I need a ring.”

“Engagement ring?”

I nodded.

“Do you have any ideas of what the lucky lady would like?”

I laughed as his assumption.

“I think my boyfriend would be very amused that you just called him a lady.”

His eyes went wide. “Oh! Sir, I apologize.”

“Don’t. It’s fine. But yes. Frankie is very sparkly. I want to find something that will go with his personality. Something with a lot of shine. Definitely not traditional. And something that will look okay with a wedding band, too. I mean I don’t want him to have to take it off when we get married.”

“What about something like this?” he asked pulling out a ring from the display case. The ring was made of white gold and it was just a solid band, but every little ways going the whole way around there was a tiny diamond. It was shiny and sparkled in the lights. It was so Frankie.

“That’s. That’s perfect!” I said, trying my best not to cry.

The shopkeeper smiled.

“Do you know his size?”

“No,” I said suddenly. I hadn’t even thought about that. “His sister might. Let me call her.” I pulled out my phone and was about to hit send on Ari’s number when my phone rang an incoming facetime request. I answered. “Hey, babe.”

“Hello, my love. How are you?”

“Great!”

“How was your golfing today?”

“Great!”

“Where are you?”

“The mall,” I said quietly.

“Oh! What are you doing?”

“Shopping of course!”

He laughed. “I thought you hated shopping?”

“I do.”

“Then why are you at the mall?”

“I needed something.”

“Zachary. What are you doing?”

“Nothing, Franklin. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I’ll call you when I get home, okay?”

“Okay, love. I’ll be waiting.”

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief when we hung up.

“Was that him?” the shopkeeper asked with a bewildered smile.

I nodded as I hit send on Ari’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Question.”

“What’s up?”

“Do you know your brother’s ring size?”

Of course she didn’t, but it was worth a shot. I sent her a picture of the ring and she absolutely loved it, of course. I found a picture of Frankie’s hands to show the man and he nodded. “I’ll make it a little bigger than he’ll probably need just to be safe.” And he stepped into his back room.

**

When I got home, I called Frankie and we talked for about an hour before he had to go. At that point I called Ariana and we ironed out our plans. I would be flying to New York on Thursday morning. Ariana had arranged with Frankie’s roommates that he would definitely be home when I got there to surprise him. I would text Jon-Erik who would buzz me into the building so I could surprise Frankie at the door. We’d then go to Central Park and the same café we’d visited on my first day in New York, before ending up in Times Square where I’d actually do the proposing. Lauren (Frankie’s roommate) would be there filming.

After the proposal we’d be going back to Frankie’s apartment where his mom and sister will have arrived along with all of his friends including some of our fellow houseguests (Pao and Cody). We’d party until some terrible hour of the morning and have the most amazing night of our lives. It was going to be perfect. Even though I knew Frankie was going to say yes, that didn’t mean I wasn’t nervous. I wanted this to be perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

“Just landed,” I texted Ari.

“We’re about to board. See you soon!” was her instant reply.

A moment later my phone was buzzing like mad. Apparently Frankie had been texting me the entire time I was in the air. I immediately facetimed him as I made my way to baggage claim.

“ZACHARY COLLIN RANCE! I was worried. Why haven’t you responded to me?”

“I’m sorry, babe. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Where are you?”

“Airport,” I said without thinking.

“Wait. What?”

“Oh, uh. Caleb invited me out to Kentucky for the weekend. Hanging out with Beast Mode,” I quickly lied.

“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me you were flying?”

“It was sort of last minute. I’m sorry, babe. That’s why I didn’t respond, by the way. I was flying.”

“Okay. As long as you’re alright now. And you landed safe and everything?”

I nodded. “I’ll talk to you in a bit, okay? I need to get my luggage.”

“Okay. Tell Beast Mode I say hello. I love you!”

“I love you, too!” and the call ended. FUCK! What was I thinking? I was so nervous about making sure everything went perfectly that I almost slipped up entirely. I texted Jon-Erik then. “I just landed at JFK. See you soon!”

“Good to hear. Let us know when you need buzzed in. Can’t wait to see his face.”

I laughed and stuck my phone back in my pocket. I pulled by suitcase from the rotating thing and headed towards the taxi area. I got into one and told him Frankie’s address. He nodded and we drove through the city. It took forever, as anything involving driving in New York always does.

I got out of the car and retrieved my luggage. I paid the cabbie and he was on his way. I immediately texed Jon-Erik again. “Here.”

A moment later the door buzzed and I was inside. I went up to their door with a smirk on my face. I knocked and I could hear the conversation.

“Did someone buzz someone in?” Frankie asked.

“Nope,” Jon-Erik said.

“Must be a neighbor I guess. I’ll get it,” Frankie said. I could hear his footsteps coming towards the door and I felt a knot in my stomach. He opened the door and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open.

“Hey, babe,” I said smiling at the reaction.

“Zach. What the fuck? What are you doing here? How’d you get in? What on Earth?” He screamed and threw his arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Your roommates might know more than they’re letting on.”

“They knew you were coming?”

I nodded and kissed his lips. “I missed you so much.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually here. I’m actually hugging you right now.”

“You are! I am! I love you.”

“I love you, too!” he pulled back a moment later. “Come in!” he said excitedly grabbing the handle of my suitcase and pulling it down the hall towards his room. I laughed as he stowed the bag inside the door and turned around to throw himself at me again. I lifted him into the air and his legs wrapped around my waist as our lips met again.

“Come on,” I said releasing him back to the ground a few moments later. “Let’s go out.”

He smiled. “Okay.”

**

“Remember the last time we were on this bench?” I laughed as we got up.

He nodded. “Of course. I might have come here every day since I got back.”

I smiled. “Really?”

“Not every day, but close,” he admitted, hugging me tightly.

“Let’s go to that cute little café again. It’s time for dinner, right?”

He smiled and nodded. So off we went to that same cute little café where we had lunch on that Saturday afternoon. After we’d eaten, I took his hand and we walked towards Times Square. Walking down Fifth Avenue for a while before cutting across 42nd Street. When we arrived the lights were all on and there was that little platform right in the middle. It was roped off, just like Ariana promised.

I held a finger to my lips and stepped over the rope, beckoning Frankie to follow, which he did with a little smirk. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him for a moment. “I love you, Frankie. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too, Zach. I love you, too.”

I smiled. “I know you already answered this question before it was even a thought in my head, but I wanted this to be so perfect, because you mean the world to me and you deserve the world in return. I love you so much, Frankie.” And with that I dropped to one knee and Lauren came out of the crowd with her camera out and recording. “I’m so desperately in love with you Frankie. I want this to last forever. And I know this is quick and I know we live so far apart, but we’re going to make this work. Because I love you more than anything. And I was just wondering,” I said as I pulled out the ring box and opened it carefully. “Frankie James Michael Grande Marchione, will you please officially say you’ll marry me?”

He was crying. He was sobbing. “I love you so much Zach, yes, of course!” I got back to my feet and wrapped my arms around his waist, swinging him into the air and around in a circle. I set him back on his feet and put the ring on his finger before my lips engulfed his needily.


	28. Chapter 28

We got back to his apartment and he opened the door, expecting to just have a quiet night at home, but quite the contrary occurred. As soon as we walked into the apartment there were people congratulating us and hugging us everywhere. Frankie’s mom and sister had arrived along with a good number of his friends. Cody and Pao were also there.

Frankie was hugging his sister and freaking out. “You knew about this? You KNEW he was coming and doing this?”

She was laughing and I gave her a thumbs up as I hugged their mom. “Congratulations. Welcome to the family,” she said with a wink. I smiled and kissed her cheek before being attacked by Cody.

It was after two before everyone was finally clearing out. The only guests left were Frankie’s mom and sister. Ariana was smiling mischievously at Frankie and I. We were on the end of the couch, him on my lap, our arms around each other and lips tangled together. Ariana cleared her throat and we separated looking at her.

“What?” Frankie asked, knowingly.

She smiled and giggled.

“Ariana! You tell me right now what you’re planning!”

She laughed. “Zach doesn’t even know about this one.”

I smiled. “What are you doing?”

She smiled and pulled two sets of keys out of her pocket. “I got you a little engagement present. Since I know Zach’s going to be spending a lot more time here. Since he called me all a flutter missing your face or something. I thought you might like a little more privacy.”

His eyes went wide. “What?”

“I’ll show you in the morning,” she getting to her feet and offering her hand to her mom.

“Ariana! What did you do?”

“I might have bought a condo. That I may or may not be giving you as an engagement present.”

“Ariana!” I said, staring at her.

“You’re welcome. Love you both. We’ll be back tomorrow. We’re going to go decorate your new place for you!”

“Ariana!” Frankie said incredulously.

“See you in the morning!” his mom said as she and Ariana left.

Frankie turned to look at me. “I can’t believe her.”

I smiled. “Your sister is something.”

Frankie’s eyes were still wide. “She bought a condo in the city. For us. Do you really think you’ll be here more?”

I nodded. “That was another thing I was talking to my mom about. I want to move up here to be with you. You’re a lot more rooted here than I am in Florida. But you have to promise we’ll go visit family a lot, okay?”

He nodded and cuddled into my chest. “If it means I get to have you around all the time, I’m so for it.”

I smiled and kissed his head. “I’m not letting go again,” I promised. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Frankie said before his lips crashed against mine.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

I woke up to Frankie’s head on my chest, him still fast asleep. After barely sleeping at all for a week and a half, it was a wonderful feeling to wake up there. My fingers started tracing circles on his back as I smiled. I heard him hum quietly against my chest. “Good morning, beautiful,” I whispered, kissing his head.

I felt him smile and he quickly lifted his head and our eyes met. “Good morning, fiancé,” he said with a huge smiled, kissing me roughly.

I kissed him back, how could I not? “I missed waking up to this,” I mumbled when he finally pulled away.

“Me, too,” he agreed, kissing me lightly again. “I love you, Zach.”

“I love you, too, babe.”

He got up at that point and started getting ready. “FUCK!” he said suddenly pulling open a drawer.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“She bought us a condo, right?”

I nodded.

“All my stuff is here. I have to pack all my stuff.”

I giggled. “I’ll help,” I offered, getting to my feet and wrapping my arms around him from behind.

He smiled and turned his head to kiss me once before rushing into his closet and pulling out two large suitcases. “At the very least I’ll need my clothes. We’ll get boxes for the rest later.”

I smiled and nodded, laughing at his sudden panic.

We didn’t even bother putting clothes on, instead opting to pack all of Frankie’s clothes into his suitcases while not wearing any ourselves. Just as we were finishing, there was a knock on the door. “FUCK!” he said again.

“That will be your sister and mother,” I said, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his forehead.

“And look at us!”

I laughed. “We’re rather nude, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Zachary, we are. Very observant of you.”

I laughed again and opened my own suitcase, pulling out a pair of gym shorts. “I’ll go let them into the living room and be right back, so we can finish getting ready, okay?”

He nodded and started rummaging for clothes to wear. I giggled and slipped out the door.

I opened the door just as Ariana was about to start knocking again. “Well, hi there! Where’s my brother?”

“Running around without his clothes on again. We just got up,” I said as they walked in. They both flopped onto the sofa.

“Well hurry up and get ready. I want you to see your new place!”

I laughed and shook my head as I headed back towards the bedroom. Frankie already had his jeans on, but I caught him in my arms before he could pull the shirt over his head. “I love you,” I whispered, kissing him lightly.

“I love you, too,” he said happily as we stepped apart. “How are my mom and sister?”

“Anxious. They want to show us the new place.”

He giggled and pulled his shirt on. “Get ready, then!”

He sat on the bed and started putting his shoes on.

**

Fifteen minutes later we were out the door with my suitcase and both of his. Ariana got us a cab and we were off. We arrived at the new building and it was fancy. There was a doorman out front and the interior looked like something out of the movies.

“Ariana!” Frankie said angrily as we got onto the elevator.

She pushed the button for our floor.

“How much did you pay for this? I refuse.”

“Frankie, calm down. I bought this place over the summer so mom and I would have somewhere to stay when we’re in town. I didn’t want to tell you about it because it was always my plan to give it to you.”

“ARIANA!” he almost shouted. I put a hand on his shoulder.

“Babe, it’s okay. She’s your sister. She’s allowed.”

“But!”

“Babe, breathe, please.”

He grumbled as the doors opened and Ariana led everyone into the condo. “Coat closet,” she said gesturing to her left. “Washer and dryer.” She continued the gesture down the hall, turning left. She pointed to the first door on her right. “Guest room, which must be available when I’m in town!”

“Of course!” Frankie said immediately.

She laughed and continued. “It has its own en suite. There’s a guest half bath over here,” she pointed to the right. “Kitchen,” she announced as the hall game to the end. “Dining and Living. Terrace. And,” she turned around, “straight back that way is your room.”

They stopped following us around at that point and collapsed onto the sofa. Frankie froze for a moment as did I. Neither of us was sure what we were expected to say or do. “Thank you,” he said hesitantly.

“Stop being silly. Go see your room! We’ll be here,” Ariana said sweetly with a wink.

Oh shit, I thought as we walked back the hallway. There was one thing we forgot and it severely limited the options for christening our new bedroom. Maybe he’d slipped it in one of his bags while I was letting his mom and sister in. We could hope. He put a hand on the doorknob and grabbed my hand with his other.

As soon as we were through the door he slammed it shut and barely took time to look around the room before he was pulling my shirt off, following it with his and pushing me towards the bed.

“Wait,” I said quickly. I kissed hip once when he pouted. “No, just. We didn’t um. Bring the contents of your bedside table with us, did we?”

He shook his head, but opened the top drawer of the table next to the new bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Ariana knows me too well,” he laughed, setting it on top the table.

I laughed and our lips rejoined. As we kissed, Frankie’s fingers undid and removed both of our pants and then our underwear until he was over me, grinding his hips down into mine.

“I love you, Frankie, so much,” I said quietly. I then flipped our bodies and trailed kisses across his body until my lips wrapped around the head of his cock. My tongue flipped across the slit and I was sucking and licking. If there was any part of our lives together that I missed the most when we were separated for a week and a half, it was definitely this right here.

I quickly removed my mouth and rolled him onto his side, kissing his cheek once before grabbing the bottle of lube and dumping some onto three of my fingers. Using my clean hand I pushed him onto his stomach and then quickly used the three fingers to stretch him open as he moaned under me. “Zach, please,” he begged.

I smirked and removed my fingers quickly to reopen the bottle and coat my dick before positioning myself over Frankie and fucking him hard into the mattress until we were groaning loudly and cumming hard everywhere. I collapsed on my back next to him on the bed and a moment later he rolled over and wrapped an arm around my middle.

“We just made a ridiculous mess of our new comforter,” he giggled.

“We can wash it,” I said quietly, stroking his back as his head landed on my chest.


	30. Epilogue

“You ready, bro?” Peyton asked as I fixed my bow tie in the mirror.

I nodded as I turned around to face him. “How do I look?”

“PERFECT!” he squealed hugging me tightly.

“Thanks, buddy,” I said laughing slightly. “Can you do me a favor?”

“What’s that?”

I pulled out a little box from my pocket and handed it to him. “Go give this to Frankie for me.”

He smiled. “What is it?”

“A gift. Can you please just go give it to him?”

He nodded and left the room. Leaving me alone with my wedding day jitters and thoughts overwhelming my brain. The door opened a few moments later and my parents entered. I smiled at them and my mom broke into tears throwing her arms around me.

“Mom, why are you already crying?”

“You look so handsome! And my baby is getting married. It’s a bit emotional!”

I laughed and hugged her again. “Thanks, Mom. Did you see Pizzle out there? Do you know if he gave my gift to Frankie?”

“He was headed towards the room Frankie’s getting ready in,” my dad said with a smile.

I smiled and sat back down pulling out my phone. Waiting for the inevitable text message I would receive once my brother had made the delivery and Frankie had opened it. Of course a few moments later the message came through. It was a picture of the cufflinks that had been in the box on his sleeve. I could see his engagement ring still on his finger where I’d placed it almost a year prior. And the caption was simple. “Thank you. They’re beautiful. I love you. Can’t wait to marry you.” And he ended with a heart-eye emoji.

I smiled at my phone for a minute. “I love you, too. I can’t wait to marry you. So soon.” I ended with a bunch of heart emojis and hit send.

“What did you give him?” my dad asked curiously.

“Cufflinks. So stereotypical, but they just shouted Frankie when I was in the store,” I showed him the picture. The cufflinks were silver with pink diamonds on the ends. They were just so Frankie.

My brother returned a few moments later and handed me a small-ish box. “From Frankie,” he said with a smile.

I smiled back and opened the box. The first thing that fell out was a note which I opened and read to myself.

“To my love,

Zach, love of my life, best friend, you amazing human being, I can’t believe today is finally here. I’m so excited to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together. I love you so very much. You are everything to me and always will be. I’ve been dreaming of this day since the day I fell in love. Last summer was an experience none of us will ever forget and I’m ever so grateful I got to share it with you. As we raced around the world together, I knew this was going to be a forever sort of thing. As I held you in my arms when we won the million dollar prize, I knew this day was going to be perfect. I love you with all my heart.

Yours forever,  
Frankie”

By the time I looked up my eyes were filled with tears and my mom was smiling at me with love in her eyes. I smiled back and pulled the contents of the box out. Inside was a bright pink golf towel with my name embroidered across it “Zachary Collin Rance-Grande”. I held it up to show my family and they all smiled.

I pulled my phone out. “Frankie James Grande. I love you more than anything in this world. I am beyond words. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I love you, too. So very soon, my love.”

**

“You’ve only been staring at each other’s lips for the past 20 minutes. Go for it.”

We both giggled and our lips met as Frankie’s arms wrapped around my waist and mine wrapped around his shoulders. I had never been happier in my entire life. “I love you so much,” I whispered as we broke apart.

“I love you more.”

“Impossible.”

He laughed and kissed me again.

**

“Are you ready?” Frankie asked, his arms entwining my neck from behind.

I nodded and turned to kiss him once before I got to my feet. “Shall we?” I said, offering my arm. He giggled and threaded his arm through mine. I cleared my throat to get the attention of our guests. “We’re going to turn in for the night. Don’t forget you’re all invited to brunch tomorrow morning at 11.”

Everyone was quickly saying goodnight as we struggled to escape towards our hotel room. When we finally made it into the elevator, Frankie arms wrapped around me again. “I love you so much,” he mumbled against my lips.

“I love you, too, babe. I’ve never been so happy in my life.”

“Best day of my entire life.”

I nodded just as the door opened on our floor. Frankie grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway and into our room. As soon as we were inside and the door had closed, our jackets were off, followed quickly by bow-ties and the rest of our clothes before we both crashed onto the bed in full wedding night bliss.


End file.
